The clown (A Loud History)
by Traviz
Summary: ¿Quien asesina a los niños en el pequeño pueblo de Royal Woods? Tras siete años de tranquilidad y lejanía, una antigua promesa hace volver a quienes vivieron su infancia como una terrible pesadilla y acabarlo de una vez. Saben que pueden morir, pero prefieren eso a nunca estar en paz.
1. Otoño (2012)

**Nota del autor: Quitando a mi serie principal, me gustó la idea de hacer un fanfic de TLH juntando a la serie con una obra de Stephen King, quise hacerlo con IT, pero... Ya alguien se le ocurrió hacer eso antes. (Que recomiendo "Eso es The Loud House", es un fanfic bastante bueno que adapta la obra), luego pensé seriamente en La Cúpula, pero al final decidí en hacerlo con IT... Como dije anteriormente, alguien ya está haciendo un fanfic de esto (Y seguramente este no esté a la altura), sin embargo quiero hacerlo a mi manera, no decido en hacerlo una serie o no, así que por el momento, esto quedará como simplemente un One-shot, al menos hasta que vea el potencial de seguir o dejarlo como está, y en el caso de que haga lo primero, cambiaría un par de cosas como el periodo de invernación de la criatura y esa clase de cosas, en fin, soy Covs, hasta otra**

**Después de la inundación (2012)**

**.**

El terror que acompañaría a ese grupo de niños por poco más de ocho años (al menos hasta donde Lincoln Loud podía contar, o incluso recordar.) comenzó con un pequeño bote que fue un cariñoso regalo de un hermano mayor a su hermano menor en una tarde lluviosa El niño que estaba a su lado, mirando con atención como su hermano doblaba la hoja de papel con delicadeza y asombro del como eso podía transformarse en un bote de papel, era Rocky Spokes, de 7 años de edad, era como una versión más pequeña de su hermano, tal vez por eso se querían tanto. El niño sentado en la silla de su escritorio, cuando debería estar en cama, con gripe y con unos dientes fuera de lugar y que resaltaban se llamaba Rusty Spokes, recuperándose de una aguda gripe, en ese otoño de 2012, ocho meses antes de que comenzasen los autenticos horrores para el y su pandilla y ocho años antes del desenlace final, tenía solo diez años

La inundación había hecho estragos en varias casas, por suerte para los Spokes, sólo se les había cortado la electricidad haciendo que Rocky no pudiera cargar su consola portatil. "Bueno, podría ser peor, mi amigo Lincoln no tiene precisamente una casa resistente a las inundaciones" dijo en ese entonces Rusty.

Rocky intento tomar el pequeño bote cuando vio que su hermano, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la enfermedad, lo terminó de doblar el barco y colocarle con un marcador "S.S. Maine". Este lo apartó del alcance de su pequeño hermano.

-Aún no. – Dijo Rusty. –T-tráeme la p-p-parafina.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Donde está?

-En el s-sotano. – Respondió – Está junto a un frasco que dice g-gulf. Tráelo junto con un c-c-cuchillo, una caja de fósforos y un c-cuenco.

Rocky salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras en busca de todo eso y vio la puerta del sótano, puede que la música noventera que sonaba por la radio portátil de su padre fuera reconfortante, pero la idea de bajar al sótano no lo era, en absoluto. Sonaba (Y de hecho, era.) una tontería bajar un par de escalones al sótano y que una garra con uñas afiladas y muy peluda lo atrapase, el imaginaba eso, su padre y su madre decían que era una estupidez, y lo más importante, al menos para el, Rusty decía lo mismo.

¡Por Dios, que estupidez! No es como si los monstruos con furia asesina y que comen niños existiesen.

¿O sí?

-Oye Rocky, ¿Te has muerto o algo? – Gritó con algo de dificultad su hermano mayor desde el piso superior de la casa. – Porque si no lo estás, me gustaría que te apurases un poco.

Rocky estaba decidido, el sótano le aterraba, si, pero tenía que conseguir esa cosa para su bote, sabía que era una tontería sin importar que tanto miedo le dase. Abrió la puerta del sótano, bajó lentamente unos escalones, estirando ligeramente su pequeño y débil brazo cubierto con ese impermeable amarillo (Le gustaba tenerlo puesto incluso dentro de casa en días de lluvia) alcanzó el interruptor de luz y lo presionó.

Nada. Olvidó por unos momentos que no había corriente eléctrica.

-Diablos. – Murmuró. – No me queda de otra.

Con timidez, bajó los escalones, procurando no caerse o no dejar que alguien o algo le agarrase el pie, llegó al piso, vió la parafina que tanto quería para su bote, la tomó y salió como un rayo subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte azote a esta.

-Oye, Rocky, ¿Podrías azotar con más fuerza la próxima vez? – Dijo su padre molesto. – Y asegúrate de romper un par de platos.

-Rocky, tonto. – Volvió a gritar su hermano. – Apúrate.

Rocky río, el miedo ya había desaparecido. Se acercó a la cocina, tomó una caja de fósforos del cajón, un cuchillo de la mesa y un pequeño cuenco, subió rápidamente las escaleras y volvió a la habitación.

Rocky quitó todo lo que había en el escritorio, abrió la caja y sacó la parafina, con el cuchillo la abrió y la metió todo en el cuenco, Rocky le pasó la caja de fósforos mientras observaba todo el silencio, sabía que Rusty detestaba que la gente hablara cuando hacía las cosas. Encendió un fósforo y acercó la llama amarillenta hacia el cuenco con parafina. Luego de unos momentos retiro el fósforo, metió su dedo en el molde y lo retiró rápido agitandolo y dando un leve silbido.

-Quema un poco. – Dijo.

Volvió a meter su dedo y lo pasó contra el barco.

-Hay que untar el barco, impermearlo para que no se hunda al mojarse.

Cuando terminó y lo dejó secar, se lo dió a su hermano, se le veía más alegre de lo normal, diablos, quería endemoniadamente a su hermano, literalmente daría su vida con el, y ese literalmente no era de los que decía la adolescente de la avenida Franklin, ese era autentico.

-¡Wow, es estupendo, gracias, saldré y lo haré navegar!

-Sí, ve. – Dijo, tosiendo un poco.

-En serio me gustaría que vinieras, Rus

-A mi también, Rock. – Respondió. – Pero sabes que no puedo, no así... ah, y asegúrate de guardar todo esto, o a papá le dará un ataque.

Entonces Rocky se acercó, y hizo algo que no hacía desde hace muchísimo tiempo, algo que Rusty no olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora si te vas a contagiar, idiota. – Respondió animado. Sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho al verlo salir. – Oye – Lo llamó, y el volteó. –, ten cuidado.

-Descuida. – Era algo que decían las madres y algunos hermanos mayores, así que Rocky vio la oportunidad de decirlo también, sonrió. Y salió.

Rusty jamás volvió a verlo.

Y ahí estaba, caminando con su impermeable amarillo y sus botas anaranjadas mientras su barco navegaba por el agua, persiguiendolo por el lado izquierdo de la avenida Franklin, el barco le ganaba ventaja por un tropezón de Rocky anteriormente, y vio que colina abajo, el barco caía hacia el semicírculo abierto de la acera que conducía a las alcantarillas.

-¡Oh, no! – Grito, golpeando con su puño la acera, había dolido, pero no tanto como haber perdido el barco. Se acercó, y miró. Nada. Ya no había nada que hacer, se levantó, empezando a dar rumbo hacia su casa, hazta que fue interrumpido.

-¡Oye! – Gritó una voz amigable pero a la vez algo retorcida desde el ojo de la tormenta.

Rocky se acercó y vio unos ojos amarillos acercándose, pensó en un animal al principio, pero luego, sin poder creerlo, se frotó los ojos en un intento por poder ver bien.

Un payaso se veía por la alcantarilla, tenia un traje blanco, largos y alocados mechones rojos rodeaban su calva, en su mano tenía un par de globos, y en otra...

-Este es tu barco, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Se veía extraño, parecía una mezcla de Ronald Mcdonalds y un payaso mediocre de un circo. Pero sonaba amigable, ¿Y por que pensó que tenía ojos amarillos? Si son azules, como los de su padre y hermano.

-¿Y quieres también un globo?

Rocky asintió. Y el payaso sonrió, con no muy buenas intensiones

-Sí quiero. – Estiró la mano, pero la retiró rápidamente. – No debería tomar cosas de extraños, mi padre me dijo eso.

-Y tiene mucha razón, Rocky. – ¿Como sabía su nombre? Bueno, tal vez se lo dijo con anterioridad y no lo recordaba. – Muchísima razón, por lo tanto... mi nombre es Bob Gray, mejor conocido como Pennywise el payaso bailarín, George, te presento a Pennywise, Pennywise, te presento a Rocky Spokes. – ¿También le dijo su apellido? – Ahora nos conocemos, ya no somos desconocidos, ¿Verdad?

Rocky soltó una risita, asintiendo, estiró su mano, pero rápidamente la volvió a retirar.

-¿Por que estás en este lugar?

-La tormenta me trajo volaaaaando a este lugar junto con todo el circo, ¿No hueles a circo, Rocky? ¿No hueles el algodón, o las palomitas? Son tus favoritas, Rocky. – Vaya, y también le había dicho eso.

Era verdad, Rocky olfateó un poco y holia a palomitas de maíz, buñuelos y algodón de azúcar, ¡Era genial! ...Pero debajo de todo esos ricos olores olía a inundación, hojas de árboles y un olor desagrable y putrido... era el olor a el sótano.

-¿Quieres tu barquito, Rocky? Te lo pregunto porque no pareces desearlo mucho. – Levantó su mano con el barco, sonriente.

Rocky lo notó más, tenía botones anaranjados, y una corbata azul brillante en su traje blanco de seda, y en sus manos llevaba guantes, como Mickey Mouse.

-¿Y también un globo? Tengo rojos, azules, amarillos.

-¿Flotan? – Preguntó emocionado.

-¿Que si flotan? – Su sonrisa incremento. – Claro que si, ¡Flotan! también tengo algodón de azúcar...

Rocky estiró nuevamente su mano.

El payaso sujeto fuertemente de ella

Entonces el niño vio como la cara que formaba el payaso se deformaba y hacia ver al mas terrorífico monstruo que imagino del sótano, como un simple cachorrito asustado. Lo que vio destruyó por completo su cordura de un zarpaso.

-Flotan. – Croó la bestia en las alcantarillas. – ¡Flotan, Rocky, y cuando estés aquí abajo, conmigo, tu también flotarás!

El monstruo, con su grueso y agusanado puño lo arrastraba más y más hacia la oscuridad del ojo de la tormemta, Rocky intento zafarse de la negrura definitva mientras gritaba como un demente en aquel gris día del otoño del año 2012, sus gritos eran agudos y penetrantes, la gente empezaba a azomarse por las ventanas.

El hombro de Rocky chocó contra el bordillo de la acera, mientras la criatura tiraba más, y más mientras reía.

-¡Aquí abajo todo flota, Rocky!

De pronto, hubo un pequeño destello de agonía y Rocky Spokes... dejó de existir.

Lynn Loud padre, quien no fue a trabajar debido a la inundación salió cuarenta y cinco segundos después del primer grito, corrió hacia la acera, y sujetando del impermeable arrastró el cuerpo del niño a la calle, al voltear el cuerpo, quedó horrorizado y empezó a gritar también, el lado izquierdo del atuendo estaba de un tono rojizo intenso, mientras que la sangre que salía de su cuerpo escurría hacia la alcantarilla, lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo izquierdo, horrorificamente, un pedazo de hueso salía de la parte izquierda de la tela rota. Los ojos del pequeño miraban horrorizados al cielo mientras que Lynn Loud padre retrocedía a tropezones y más gente se acercaba, llenándose de lluvia.


	2. Llamadas (Primera parte)

**Liam se encierra en su cuarto.**

**.**

Algo iba mal ese día con el, o eso era lo que pensaba la madre de Liam al ver a su hijo partir.

La vida de Liam no iba mal, a los quince años luego de dejar Royal Woods decidió dejar la escuela para ayudar en la granja con su familia, cosa que al principio sus padres no aprobaron del todo, pero luego tuvieron que aceptarlo. "Te vas a arrepentir en un futuro" decía su padre con decepción, si, tal vez se iría a arrepentir, el lo sabía, pero tal vez si tenía tiempo en un futuro la terminaría, y ahí estaba, con dieciocho años cumplidos y saliendo con una linda chica que estaba en otra granja. Aunque se sentía...

Sólo.

¿Hace cuanto no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos? ¿O realmente los tenía desde que abandonó Royal Woods? Sólo podía recordar muy vagamente su infancia con sus amigos, de cómo iba en bicicleta con ellos, de como construyeron ese dique... de cómo entraron a esa mansión, con Lincoln realmente asustado, pero a la vez furioso gritando: "¡Tu mataste a mi hermana, hijo de puta!" con su cabello... ¿Blanco?

Liam sacudió la cabeza, ¿No era negro el cabello de Lincoln Loud? Tenía recuerdos de ello, pero también lo veía con el cabello de color blanco luego de la mansión, ¿Cuando se lo habrá teñido? ¿Y a que le gritaba exactamente? No lo recordaba, y tal vez, realmente no lo necesitaba.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Chandler también estaba con ellos, ¿Seguiría siendo un idiota con ellos de no ser porque...?

¿"Porque" exactamente? Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Realmente no necesitaba pensar en ello.

Se acomodó en el sillón mientras le subía el volumen a la televisión con el control remoto, estaba dando un programa sobre política, pero no le importaba, sólo necesitaba algo de ruido para relajarse en su día libre, ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía días así? No recordaba tampoco. – "Otra razón para no hacer nada" – pensó.

Volteó su cabeza, y vio a su madre tejiendo un suéter, a su lado, otro sillón de color verde, vacío. Su había salido a un viaje con unos amigos, dejándolos a ellos, según su madre, volvería en unos días.

Se acomodó aún más en su sillón, hundiendo sus nalgas y cerrando sus ojos, todo era perfecto en ese momento, y nadie o nada arruinaría eso...

O eso pensó hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Liam volteó un poco su cabeza mientras veía como su madre se dirigía hacia el teléfono en la pared y ponía el auricular en su oído, miró hacia el techo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, con intención de dormirse.

-Oye Liam – Llamó su madre con el teléfono en mano. –, un amigo quiere hablar contigo.

¿Amigo? ¿Quien?

Molesto, se levantó del sillón con pereza y tambaleante (y casi tropezandose) tomó el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído.

Su hijo actuaba raro desde cumplir los once años, tenía dificultades para dormir, actuaba algo raro por el día, y algunas veces, durante las noches mientras pegaba el oído a la pared, podía escuchar llorar a su hijo en la oscuridad. Sus padres sin contarle la verdadera razón se mudaron de ciudad en un intento por intentar calmar a su hijo cuando cumplido los quince años comenzó a gritar en medio de la noche. Afortunadamente funcionó.

Liam, con el teléfono en el oído, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sí? Quien... ¿Clyde? – Sus ojos, entrecerrados, se abrieron de par en par. – ¡Hombre, como te...! Espera... ¿E-estás seguro, Clyde? No, pero... Si, supongo que... descuida, iré. Si, adiós Clyde. – Colgó el teléfono, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, con sus manos en el rostro.

-¿Quien era? ¿Que quería? – Preguntó su madre, pero no respondió. – ¿...Liam?

Su hijo se levantó con brusquedad, pasó de largo a su madre y al entrar en su habitación, volteó hacia ella.

-Lo siento, mamá. – Dijo, con una extraña sombra en su rostro. – Tengo que... encerrarme en mi habitación, luego te cuento quien es.

-Pero, Li-

-Confia en mi, mamá.

Y ella, erróneamente, confió en su hijo, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en su sillón volviendo a tejer, después de veinte minutos, aún sin terminar el suéter, se preguntó que estaba haciendo su hijo, el nunca, jamás, se encerraria en su cuarto en horas del día, sea día libre o día de trabajo, otra cosa, en sus días libres no solía levantarse del sillón o de mirar la tele, sin contar, que de irse a su habitación, normalmente se lleva una lata de refresco consigo, tal vez se lo hagas olvidado.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, sacó una lata de refresco de naranja y fue a la habitación de su hijo, toca la puerta y esperó. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Hijo? ¿Estás...? – Giró el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba trabada. Liam nunca traba la puerta. – ¡¿Liam?!

Comenzó a golpear con sus nudillos, luego con su puño con mucha fuerza para llamar la atención de su hijo, pero nada. Algo iba mal definitivamente.

-¡Liam, abre la puerta ahora!

No sabía que hacer, seguía golpeando y golpeando, hasta que recordó las llaves de repuesto, escondidas en el cobertizo.

Rápidamente salió de la casa y entró a ese viejo cobertizo de madera mal pintado de blanco por Liam y su padre. Revisó la parte de las llaves donde estaba escrito "Llave del baño" "Llave habitación 1" "Llave de habitación 2".

Tomó la última que vio, no sin antes echar un vistazo al cobertizo una vez más. Y notó que la vieja escopeta de su esposo había desaparecido. Liam debió tomarla saliendo por la ventana.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo al escuchar un disparo, proveniente de la habitación de su hijo. Se apresuró rápido a la casa otra vez, se acercó a la puerta, metió la llave, la giró, y entró.

Encontró a su hijo, llorando, con el arma en el piso con humo saliendo de ella. Se apresuró rápido a abrazar a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza, no importaba el motivo, lo que importaba es que estaba ahí, vivo, por fortuna.

-No pude... – Murmuró, aún llorando. – Quise hacerlo, pero no pude, mamá.

-¡Eres un tonto! – Gritó, furiosa, pero llorando también. – ¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando?!

Liam levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a su madre, con una mirada decidida.

-Tengo que volver, mamá. – Dijo, mientras se levantaba. – Tengo que volver a Royal Woods.

Liam partiría unas horas después, donde todo comenzó.

**.**

**Chandler toma un trago.**

**.**

Ricky Lee limpiaba uno de los tarros, eran las diez de la noche en día de semana, casi sin gente, tanto, que algunas camareras estaban jugando poker en una de las mesas, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, levantó la vista, y se impresionó al ver al chico pelirrojo que tanto le agradaba.

-Hola, Ricky Lee. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo de la barra.

-¿Chandler? ¿Que haces en día de semana?

Chandler era un chico de casi diecinueve años que llegó a su bar, la Rueda Roja a los diecisiete con una identificación falsa, desde luego, Ricky Lee supo desde el primer momento que era falsa, pero de cualquier manera quiso servirle para ver hasta donde podía llegar. Resultó que no era el típico niño que tomaba alcohol por pura diversión o para sentirse adulto, sino porque realmente parecía necesitarlo, le gustaba conversar con Chandler, sin duda, era claro que si lo encontraban bebiendo aquí el perjudicado sería el, pero hey, nunca lo atraparon. Los viernes solía venir y bebía una cerveza, tal vez dos si quería quedarse charlando con Rick, los fines de semana, bebía cuatro o cinco y hablaba con Rick sobre como le fue en la semana, Rick le contaba sobre sus hijos, y Chandler, sobre su madre o de con cual muchacha llegó a acostarse.

-¿Que haces aquí un jueves? – Preguntó.

-Me iré, Ricky Lee. – Dijo, con ojos apagados y casi sin vida. – Recibí la llamada de un viejo amigo y ahora tengo que volver a mi pueblo.

-¿De que hablas, Chandler? ¿Y por que tienes que volver?

Chandler sacó su billetera, luego le dió unos billetes a Rick y le pidió un trago. Al dárselo, se vio así mismo en el reflejo de la cerveza, vio al niño de doce años que se enfrentó a aquella cosa.

-Yo antes era un abusón, ¿Te lo dije alguna vez? – Tomó un enorme trago, Ricky Lee lo vio, no había señales de que el alcohol le vaya a hacer algo en su estado emocional.

-No. – Dijo. – ¿Quieres que te lo llene en una jarra?

Ricky Lee bromeaba, pero Chandler no lo tomó como una, le dijo que ponga todo en una jarra, y eso hizo, pudo hacer una objeción, pero como su padre la dijo una vez, "Dale lo que pida a un hombre que no esté loco", desde luego, a Chandler aún se le podía considerar como un niño, pero lo que le dijo su padre podía encajar con Chandler.

-Molestaba a un grupo de niños que hoy en día pudieron ser mis amigos. Un día, llegó el. – Tomó un gran, gran trago de la jarra. – Henry Bowers. Si yo era malo en ese entonces, Henry era maldad pura, le gustaba molestar a los niños de primero, a los de su salón... tenía solo músculos porque su padre le obligaba a trabajar diariamente en su jardin, creo que treinta horas semanales, aprovechaba su musculatura para sentirse superior, ¿Sabes? Y siempre con esa estúpida chaqueta rosa con un águila atrás... un chico bromeó con eso y Henry se le abalanzó como un demente y le sacó tres dientes de un derechazo, así de loco estaba ese desgraciado. Un día llegó, preguntó quién era el abusón de la escuela, y en verano me hizo algo que me sacó de mi puesto.

-¿Que te pudo hacer a ti?

Chandler dió una risa seca, se paró, desabrochó su camiza verde a cuadros y le enseñó a Ricky Lee como estaba. Era una cicatriz vieja, parecía ser una letra "H".

-Y soy afortunado de que el hijo de puta no me haya tallado todo su nombre y su apellido. – Dijo mientras volvía a abrocharse su camisa.

-Mierda...

-Exacto, fue una mierda en ese entonces. – Volvió a tomar de la jarra. – El punto es que eso me sacó del puesto de brabucón y me hizo juntarme con los niños que más molestaba, menuda ironía, ¿No lo crees?

Ricky Lee asintió, y Chandler sonrió.

-¿Y por que vas a volver a tu pueblo?

-Por una promesa. – Dijo, y volvió a beber, casi vaciando la jarra esta vez. – Prometimos que si volvía a pasar lo que pasa ahora, volveríamos también, te contaría a detalle pero... – Volvió a soltar una risa seca antes de terminar. – me tomarías como un loco. Oh, por cierto, ten, para tus hijos.

De su bolsillo, sacó monedas de plata pura, Ricky Lee las miró sorprendido, iba a decir que no las podía aceptar, pero algo que aprendió de Chandler, era que no solía aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

-Chandler, ¿Estás...?

-Habían cuatro, pero le tuve que dar una a Lincoln Loud, otro amigo... Pero puedes darle esos a tus hijos.

¿Quien sabe cuanto valdrán los tres juntos? Una fortuna, seguramente, así que Ricky Lee los guardó en sus bolsillos, Chandler se arrepentiría luego, pero estaba feliz de que el tabernero los tuviera.

-Oh... ¿Y aún lo sigues viendo?

-...Desapareció sin dejar rastro luego del juramento, era por un problema familiar, tranquilamente pudieron encerrar a la familia completa por lo que le hacían.

Ricky Lee no escuchó del todo al murmuro que Chandler soltó, pero si su oído no fallaba, creyó oír a Chandler decir "Puta botarga estúpida."

-Estás muy raro hoy, ¿Sabes?

Chandler volvió a reír, pero más fuerte, tanto que asustó un poco a su amigo.

-Más que raro, estoy aterrado, nunca tuve tanto miedo desde los doce.

-Cuando te pusieron esa "h", ¿Verdad?

-Ese era el menor de mis miedos en ese momento. – Terminó la jarra de cerveza. – Escucha, Rick, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, así que... tu sabes, no soy bueno para las despedidas, pero cuídate, ¿Sí? Si vuelvo quiero que bebas un trago conmigo, en serio, nunca quisiste beber por ser el cantinero, pero... vamos, al menos has eso por mi si vuelvo. – Sonriente, no esperó una respuesta de Ricky Lee, sólo pagó por la jarra y se retiró.

Ricky Lee sólo pudo recordar a un sujeto que pudo ser basquetbolista, pero tuvo que conformarse con trabajar en una tienda 24/7 cuando se desgarró el tendón. Un día, llegó a su bar y sacó un billete de cien invitando a todos un trago, le agradecieron, y al irse... se colgó de un árbol luego de esa noche, por lo que, Ricky Lee, al ver a Chandler con los mismos ojos de ese sujeto y saliendo, se aterró.

-¡Chandler!

Se giró, pero Ricky Lee no tuvo palabras.

-Yo... No, nada.

Tal vez, exageró. Chandler retomó su camino, salió, subió a motocicleta de segunda mano que adquirió trabajando en vacaciones de invierno y se fue a toda velocidad. "Una ganga" dijo el en ese entonces cuando le contó a Ricky Lee sobre su adquisición, sólo tres mil dólares le dijo que pagó a Ricky Lee.

Una de las camareras de acercó a Ricky Lee, confundida.

-¿Va a conducir? ¿Con todo lo que bebió? – Preguntó, algo asustada por la seguridad de Chandler.

-Se le veía bastante sobrio, creo que estará bien... espero.

¿A que se refería con "tal vez no nos volvamos a ver"? Bueno, tal vez sea una exageración de su parte, a Chandler le gustaba exagerar las cosas de vez en cuando, no por nada era su cliente favorito.

Chandler estaba increíblemente asustado, tanto, que cuando tuvo piel de gallina al recibir la llamada de Clyde tenía enormes puntos blancos al rededor de sus brazos, tanto, que la "h" en su cuerpo parecía el menor fallo de su cuerpo, pero... ¿Realmente iría? No, por supuesto que iría, ni siquiera debería hacerse esa pregunta tan estúpida, lo prometió, al igual que todos, y volvería... aunque le cueste la vida...

Pero ahora que se lo preguntaba... ¿Qué habrá sido del resto de los perdedores cuya parte de su infancia felizmente compartió? No recordaba mucho antes de la llamada, pero una vez escuchó que eso comenzaba de nuevo, todo vino de golpe, la mansión, el desague, sus nuevos amigos... la muerte de la hermana de Lincoln...

-Eso... – Murmuró Chandler mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Eso volvió. El payaso volvió, y no podía dejar que más niños desaparecieran. En momentos como ese, se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor que volviera a pasar veintisiete años después en vez de siete, pero bueno, mejor enfrentarlo a los diecinueve que a los treinta y nueve, ¿Verdad?

**.**

**_Nota del autor: _Al final, decidí seguir con la historia, aunque es probable que tarde un poco más en actualizar esto.** **Pensé**** seriamente en matar a Liam, pero al final, opté por dejarlo vivir, al menos por el momento.** **En**** el próximo capítulo verán lo que pasó con Zach** **y Jordan, esperenlo.**


	3. Llamadas (Segunda parte)

**Zach se mira al espejo.**

**.**

-"Todos flotamos aquí, Zach... ven con nosotros..."

Mirándose al espejo, repasaba las palabras de esa cosa que tanto lo atormento en el verano del 2013.

-Sí Lincoln y Chandler no hubiesen estado ahí... ¿Yo seguiría aquí? – Se preguntó así mismo, mirándose al espejo. – No, tal vez no.

Estaría junto a los cadáveres, tal vez al ser devorado por Eso no fuese encontrado jamás cómo pasó con Stella y L. Loud, o tal vez tuviese la suerte de aparecer en las calles de Royal Woods con algunas extremidades arrancadas como con Rocky Spokes, o Jordan chico.

La inundación de 2012, el conocer a Lincoln y Rusty... el payaso, el leproso, las alcantarillas, el extraño cambio de color del cabello de Lincoln luego de ir a esa mansión... No recordaba nada de eso, pero todo pasó de golpe en su mente cual bofetada luego de recibir la llamada de Clyde Mcbride. – "Está pasando otra vez, Zach, vendrás, ¿No es así? Hicimos un juramento." – Dijo Clyde hace veinte minutos.

Pero Zach colgó de golpe sin considerar. ¿Iría? No estaba seguro, quería creer que algunos indirectamente ninguno iría.

-Carajo, Clyde – Dijo, mirando una foto, la foto de los perdedores.

Se la habían sacado antes de pelear por última vez con Eso, antes de que se separaran. Lincoln "El niño ardilla tartamudo" Loud, Rusty "El boca-sucia" Spokes, Jordan "La marimacho", Clyde "cuatro-ojos" Mcbride, Chandler "El pelirrojo narizón", Liam "Cabeza de tazón", y finalmente el, Zach "El enano"

Tenía suerte de que no le burlen por su asma o porque sus padres trabajaban en un sucio circo estúpido.

Aunque no cambio mucho esos siete años, ya no llevaba lentes, era bastante bajito para tener dieciocho años, poco más de metro y medio, ¿Podría ser peor? Por supuesto, pero podría ser mejor. Su cabello, rojo y despeinado y esas grandes ojeras que no desaparecían por más horas que durmiese y esa barriga que crecía y crecía, y esa acné que no se iba por más crema antigranos que usase... ¡Mierda, ¿Mas defectos podría tener?!

-Vas a hacer que uno de nosotros se suicide, no todos queremos volver a enfrentarlo... – Sacó de su bolsillo su inhalador cuando noto la falta de aire, y lo miró, con enojo. – ...por no decir, ninguno de nosotros, incluyendote. – Se lo puso en la boca y apretó el botón, aspirando y sintiéndose feliz al sentir que sus canales volvían a abrirse para poder respirar con normalidad.

¿Quedarse aquí, cómodo, en su casa, mientras todo eso vuelve a pasar y ese estúpido payaso que aún lo atormenta (Este vivo o no) en sus sueños mata a más niños? Claro, es un pensamiento increíblemente egoista, ¿Pero quien lo culparía? Claro, los demás que vayan a ir.

Quiere ir, desea ir,_ necesita _ir, pero cada vez que piensa en poner un pie en el pueblo de donde nació, recuerda la cara de ese payaso frente a él, y esos dientes amarillentos manchados de sangre, la sangre de otros niños.

**.**

**Julio del 2013**

**.**

La caída fue dura, había caído de un tercer piso y aterrizado en una vieja mesa que se rompió con su propio peso, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se sentó y miró su brazo derecho y lanzó un pequeño y agudo quijido. Dislocado, muy posiblemente, fracturado. En un intento por pararse, se resbaló con una parte humeda del suelo y cayó

Al levantar la mirada, lo vio, observándolo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hora de flotar. – Dijo, comenzando a avanzar.

Retrocedió a tropezones, espantado, el payaso avanzaba lentamente, riendo a carcajadas, burlándose de el. Con un grito, saltó sobre Zach, mientras babeaba, jugoso y ansioso por el miedo que sentía Zach, lo tomó de los hombros mientras su cara se deformaba de la misma manera que lo hizo al matar a Rocky Spokes, con sus dientes amarillentos, cubiertos con sangre.

-Delicioso y jugoso miedo... ¡Vamos, Zach, todos flotamos aquí abajo, ven con nosotros! – Croó la bestia, y sonriendo, abrió su boca, listo para deborar al joven pelirrojo.

Para fortuna de Zach en ese momento (O para infortuno de el en un futuro) una puerta tras el monstruo se abrió. Entrando Chandler y un pelinegro Lincoln Loud, ambos con una cara de terror por lo que vieron cuartos atrás.

El payaso, furioso, los miro, pero sonrió al ver a Lincoln Loud.

-Así que esto no es real para tí, ¿Eh, Linky? – Su sonrisa, para sorpresa de los tres, pasó a una cara tristeza. – ¡¿Entonces no soy real para tí?!

Lincoln, asustado por la bestia que veía, quiso decir algo, pero tal vez por su tartamudez o por el miedo, no le llegaron las palabras.

-¿Pero sabes? ¡Fue demasiado real para L-!

**.**

**(Presente)**

**.**

-¡Zach!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos. A su lado, estaba su madre, a diferencia de el, ella radiaba bellesa, con cabello negro, y delgada, pero preocupada por su hijo.

-¿M-mamá? ¿Cuanto tiempo...?

-Llevas cinco minutos mirando al espejo como un demente, ¿Te sientes bien?

Zach observó la expresión de preocupación de su madre, ella se había vuelto más timida con la gente después de que su padre haya perdido la batalla contra el cáncer, el hizo una mueca de tristeza, y la apartó con la menor brusquedad posible, hacia su habitación.

Tomando una decisión, entró, tomó una maleta y le puso todo lo necesario, varias camisas, pantalones, ropa interior y un cepillo de dientes.

-¿Vas a un lugar? – Preguntó su madre, desde la puerta.

-Sí, mamá. – Respondió con una mirada severa hacia la maleta, pero si uno observaba más de dos veces, notaba que también era la mirada de un joven aterrado. – Me iré a Royal Woods.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó su madre, aterrada. – P-p-pero, Zach, no puedes, está lejos, y sabes que-

-Sí, mamá. – La interrumpió, poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de su madre, acomodándole el cabello e intentando calmarla. – Se que te pones histérica cuando te quedas sola por un tiempo, pero te prometo que en una semana o diez días-

-¿Diez? Pero, yo... ¡Al menos dime por qué te vas!

-No puedo, mamá. Si te lo digo me tomaría como loco, en serio, quiero contartelo, créeme que llevo años queriendo contar de esto a alguien, pero créeme cuando te lo digo, ¡No puedo!

Su madre retrocedió, asustada por el grito, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me grites.

-Y tu sabes que no me gusta gritar. – Respondió, con tristeza.

La madre no podía seguir discutiendo, no tenía fuerzas. A Zach le dolía ver a su madre así, pero en ese momento, habían cosas más importantes que hacer. Recordó como Eso saltó sobre el, recordó el miedo que sentía, y pensó en los niños que serían atormentados también, el estaba perdido por el resto de sus días, perdido en la eterna negrura de las pesadillas que nunca terminarían, pero los niños de Royal Woods aún podían salvarse, el podía, junto a los otros.

Ignorando los llantos de su madre, decidido, salió, rumbo al aeropuerto.

**.**

**Jordan charla con su tía.**

**.**

La tía de Jordan había tomado su custodia al enterarse de los tratos de su padre hacia ella, en un principio no quería creer eso de parte de su hermano, pero los testimonios decían suficiente, al llegar, con ella, Jordan se sintió más feliz que nunca, más alegre, más viva.

Claro, tuvo sus dificultades, la vida de Jordan con su padre le dejó varias secuelas, una de ellas fue encontrar a su sobrina fumando en el baño, menudo regaño recibió ella luego de eso.

Pero con el tiempo, ellas lograron entenderse, y ahí estaba, con la preparatoria ya terminada (Tuvo que repetir un año) y lista para ir a la universidad.

Jordan se levantó del sillón para tomar el teléfono mientras su tía estaba viendo un viejo programa en blanco y negro, ella volteó hacia su sobrina y la vio charlando con el teléfono, "quizá un amigo" pensó ella.

-Ajá... si, está hablando con... Espera, ¿Clyde? No me digas que... Oh, es eso, espera, y Lincoln está... oh, si. – La expresión de Jordan cambió a una de melancolía. – Aún sigue desaparecido, ¿Verdad? Mira, Clyde, yo... si, no te preocupes, iré. – Colgó el teléfono con absoluto desánimo.

-¿Quien era, Jordan? – Preguntó su tía con una sonrisa. – ¿Un novio?

-N-no, tía – Contestó –, bueno, pude haber sido novia de alguien hace años, pero... tu sabes, muy jóvenes. – Sonrió, pero luego borró esa sonrisa. – Tía, escúchame, tengo que decirte algo.

Jordan le explicó a su tía sobre volver a Royal Woods, ella, asustada, no quería al principio, pero luego, cedió, poco a poco, pero cedió al fin y al cabo

Y ahí estaba Jordan, con las maletas, y mirando a su tía.

-Jordan, por favor si me llego a enterar de que tiene que ver con tu padre yo-

-Lo sé. Créeme, no quiero volver, pero hice una promesa, una que no puedo incumplir, por nada del mundo.

Miró a su sobrina, tenía una mirada decidida, no la había visto así desde que vino a su pequeño departamento con ella, tan lleva de vida, decidida a lo que iba a hacer... Ojalá pudiera estar así siempre.

-Creeme que me gustaría explicarte y contarte todo. – Dijo, girando el picaporte. – Pero no me creerías. – Y salió.

Mientras caminaba por las calles rumbo al aeropuerto, sacó una caja de cigarrillos muy bien escondida, prendió uno y aspiró. Algunas costumbres definitivamente jamás cambiarían.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar, suplicando para que el jamás se haya cambiado de número, lo puso en su oreja y espero.

_-¿Sí? _– Preguntó Clyde.

-¡Oh! Hola Clyde, mira, quería preguntar... una vez llegue a Royal Woods... ¿En donde se supone que nos reuniremos?

_-¿Recuerdas la estación de servicio de Flip? Ahí será._Jordan sonrió. Claro que recordaba ese viejo lugar.

_-Oh, y... por cierto, ¿Recuerdas el tema de Lincoln? _– Jordan se extrañó por eso. _– Es curioso porque... Ahora en este preciso momento, está conmigo._ _¿Quieres hablar con el?_

Jordan se detuvo de golpe, y dejó caer su mandíbula, junto con el cigarrillo, al piso.

**.**

**_Nota del autor: _Se estarán preguntando por el tema de Rusty y Lincoln, y quiero dejar en claro esto: Por más que lo haya parecido en el primer capítulo, Rusty no es tartamudo realmente (Fue sólo por el delirio y la fiebre de la gripe) y tampoco tiene el papel de Bill en esta historia, ese puesto es de Lincoln, Rusty por la pérdida de su hermano se fue poniendo un poco agresivo con el pasar del año en la historia y se volvió la contraparte de Richie Tozier en este mundo, sin embargo, el puesto de Georgie era de Rocky, es algo difícil de explicar a detalle pero se resolverá más adelante.****En el próximo capítulo, verán que pasó con Rusty y Clyde, y tal vez vean quien fue la hermana de Lincoln que fue atrapada por Pennywise, esperenlo.**


	4. Llamadas (Tercera parte)

**Rusty ve la ventana.**

Rusty creyó al principio que podría soportarlo, o eso fue hasta que fue corriendo al baño y vacío sus tripas en el retrete. Se lavó los dientes y fue a la sala a sentarse en el sillón barato que adquirió en una venta de garage. Levantando su vista, se fijó en el estante y se levantó a sacar el viejo álbum de fotos de su familia. Hace años que ni siquiera lo veía, hace años que ni siquiera veía a sus padres... hace años que ni siquiera pensaba en Rocky.

Abrió el álbum, pasando de página en página, hasta que llegó la última y vio la foto de el y los chicos con los que compartió felizmente parte de su infancia. Se rió un poco al ver a Jordan abrazando a Lincoln, quien desapareció (O escapó de casa, pero legalmente, estaba desaparecido.) al día siguiente de enfrentar a _Eso_ por última vez, tratando de apartarla un poco en ese entonces, Jordan lo quería demasiado, todos sabían eso y les pareció gracioso en ese entonces, excepto Chandler, quien parecía gustarle Jordan y quien se sentía celoso cada vez que Jordan se le quedaba viendo al pelinegro.

–Qué maldita mala suerte, Chandler. – Rió en sus adentros, cerrando el álbum y dejándolo en el estante, sin miedo a que la fotografía de Rocky volviese a guiñarle un ojo como paso en esa tarde lluviosa de 2013.

Se dirigió a la ventana y miró las calles de Queens desde la (supuesta) comodidad de su pequeño apartamento que renta mientras se quema las pestañas estudiando para tener un título que ni siquiera sabe si le va a solucionar la vida.

Para su sorpresa, vio un payaso regalando globos a un par de niños y pegó un pequeño saltó de impresión, si llevase puesto pompones anaranjados, sin lugar a dudas empezaría a gritar. Pero no, cerró las cortinas y se dirigió a su cuarto, abriendo la agrietada puerta blanca que dirigía a su recámara, entró, sacó una maleta y comenzó a llenarla de ropa, al cerrarla salió de su apartamento, el dinero que tenía de sus padres y parte del ahorrado lo gastaría en un boleto a Michigan, no avisaría a su escuela, ni siquiera quería ir a la graduación, si tenía que perderse un montón de gente llorando por no ver a sus amigos nunca más, que así sea, pero Rusty estaba completamente decidido en ir a Royal Woods.

–"Es gracioso" – Pensó mientras caminaba por las calles. – "Lo olvidé todo hace cinco años y ahora de golpe recuerdo cada detalle."

Al llegar al borde de la acera vio su reflejo en un charco, ya no se veía como el chico apuesto y delgado con piel perfecta, se veía como el pelirrojo feo lleno de acné y algo de barriga con piernas cortas, de no ser porque había gente, Rusty hubiera empezado a carcajear, y sin más, decidió retomar su camino.

"_¿Qué pasa cuando otra Leni desaparece? ¿O qué pasa cuando otro Rocky muere? ¿Qué pasa si eso nos pasa a nosotros? ¿Dejaremos que esto pase de largo y pretenderemos que nada pasa como todos los adultos de este pueblo hacen?_"

Repasaba el discurso de Lincoln una y otra vez, tal vez lo hacía para estar decidido en tomar ese vuelo, o tal vez le gustaba recordarlo simplemente.

Lincoln era el alma de ese pequeño grupo, el hombre del plan le decían, siempre sabía que hacer, pero no era eso por lo que querían a Loud. De alguna manera, pese a que su humor y actitud sea como la del resto, de alguna manera, se podía sentir alguna especie de seguridad si uno estaba cerca de él.

¿Y qué habrá sido de el? Bueno, nadie lo sabe actualmente, pero a la vez, si se puede saber.

Después de detener a _Eso _y hacer ese pacto de que todos regresarían si Eso también lo hacia, Lincoln simplemente desapareció un día después sin dejar rastro.

Claramente todos los perdedores sintieron un profundo miedo de que no lo mataron bien (Y en realidad, así era, pero no lo sabrían hasta años después) y que se llevó a Lincoln y de un día para otro también lo haría con ellos. Pero no podían estar más lejos de la realidad, y se dieron cuenta de eso cuando encontraron esa maldita botarga de ardilla en los Barrens junto con una nota para todos ellos donde se despedía y que tal vez no volvería a verlos.

Jordan y Clyde lloraron, claramente, Liam, Zach sólo quedaron en shock, derramando un par de lágrimas, así como Rusty estaba sentado, pensante. Chandler volvió a su casa con los nudillos en sangre de tanto golpear árboles luego de leer eso.

¿Y de quien era la culpa de que Lincoln Loud se haya ido? La respuesta era más obvia de lo que parecía.

Su familia. Sip, la propia familia Loud fue quien hizo a Lincoln huir.

La historia ya se la deben de saber de sobra si conocen un poco de Lincoln Loud: Su hermana pierde un juego, lo culpan a el, se queda en un disfraz de ardilla y blah, blah, blah... Profundizar en ese tema no es muy necesario realmente, tal vez aún seguirían viendo a Lincoln en esa botarga aún a los dieciocho años si no se hubieran enfrentado a ese monstruo, quien así como lo llenó de terror en ese entonces, también de cierta forma le dió el valor suficiente como para tomar esa decisión.

Años después (Más o menos dos años, una semana antes de que Chandler se fuera del pueblo) los chicos encontraron una pequeña página de relatos y cuentos de terror algo familiar. Había varios cuentos sobre gente enfrentando sus propios miedos, sobre una niña luchando contra un monstruo del sótano, o un joven encontrando un hombre lobo en una mansión abandonada. Los chicos al encontrarla no tardaron en darse cuenta que todo eso les recordaba un poco a algo, pero de alguna manera, no recordaban o no admitían que era, pero sólo había alguien que pudiese escribir sobre eso. No era Lucy Loud, esas historias no daban el mensaje deprimente y pretencioso que tenían sus poemas, todo lo contrario, era sobre gente superando sus miedos y saliendo adelante... la mayoría de las veces, algunos como la historia de la deportista encerrada en las duchas o la chica que quería ser una estrella, morían, la deportista siendo asesinada por el monstruo, y la musical, de un paro cardíaco causado por ver al demonio que veía cuando estaba drogada.

Descubrieron al final, que se trataba del mismísimo Lincoln Loud, como una forma de decir "Oigan, muchachos, estoy bien", ¿Y quien lo diría? Parecía que estaba por publicar su primer novela, el mismísimo Lincoln "La ardilla tartamuda" Loud, con su cabello excesivamente oscuro y natural, quien huyó de casa a los once años de alguna manera pudo salir adelante y si había un poco más de suerte, podría vivir de ser un novelista.

Rusty llegó y miró el aeropuerto, en parte, emocionado, pero asustado a la vez, pero luego recordó a Rocky, quien lo besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento por el pequeño barco de papel, y con cólera, entró en el aeropuerto, listo para reunirse con sus viejos amigos.

**...**

**Clyde Mcbride cuelga el teléfono.**

**...**

Incluso en momentos así, Clyde pensaba que tal vez, los asesinatos sólo eran obra de un desquiciado que andaba por ahí asesinando niños, o eso quería creer.

El moreno quedó solo luego de haber visto como todos sus amigos se iban del pueblo, preparándose para la universidad, trabaja de medio tiempo como ayudante de la bibliotecaria junto a Lori Loud, quien luego de abandonar la universidad y terminar la relación con su novio, vivía no muy lejos de la casa de Clyde, quien bromeaba con ella sobre lo mucho que le gustaría acostarse con ella, así como ella bromea lo mucho que le gustaría acostarse con el... aunque en el fondo, Clyde si bromeaba, pero ella no.

Así como leen, Lori Loud estaba más que dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Clyde, pero este, negándose luego de ver quien era (o fue) Lori Loud quien entró en una fuerte depresión luego de la desaparición de su hermana menor Leni Loud, decidió olvidarla completamente y que era mejor que un pobre diablo la conociera y se casara con ella por puro compromiso de un embarazo no deseado. Aunque luego pensó que no era tan mala después de haberla encontrado llorando en el cuarto donde guardaban los archivos con una botella de vino y una foto de su familia... no, no era mala, era un completo desastre.

La familia Loud se había ido a vivir a Royal Woods muy lejos de Royal Woods luego de la desaparición de Leni y Lincoln, y la casa quedó en manos de nada más y nada menos que la hija favorita de Lynn Loud padre, quien llevaba su mismo nombre.

Lynn Loud, quien estudiaba una carrera de psicología con una beca gracias al deporte (Que con un poco de suerte podría dedicarse a eso profesionalmente en las ligas mayores si tenía mucha suerte) heredó la casa luego de que su familia se haya ido lejos, fue con ellos obviamente, pero cuando consideró que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para cuidarse ella misma, volvió a su pueblo para vivir ahí.

Clyde la encontró hace dos semanas en el supermercado, la ignoraba, mientras ella trataba de entablar una conversación amistosa, pero se enfureció cuando nombró sin vergüenza alguna a Lincoln. Claramente, el quería decirle que, en efecto, Lincoln estaba vivo y no tenía que llorar de que era su culpa de que se haya ido (Aunque en gran parte, lo era.), se fue del lugar sin comprar nada, enojado.

Claramente la actitud irritable de Clyde se debía a una cosa: Los asesinatos.

Comenzaron con la muerte de la antigua amiga de Lisa Loud, Darcy, quien fue encontrada debajo de un puente, mutilada, y varios asesinatos siguieron, mientras Clyde aún estaba temeroso por llamar.

-"Qué no tenga que llamarles" – Pensó esos días. – "Todo menos eso... no puedo... no quiero..."

Acabaría matando a uno de ellos seguramente, o tal vez no recordaban nada acerca de la promesa y con suerte se acordaban de Clyde, mejor así, porque si ellos se olvidaron, sólo tendría que decir "Disculpe, número equivocado" y dejaría que ellos volvieran a sus vidas. Pero no. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo recordaron, y volverán, o eso prometieron.

El otro día, al despertar de su casa, vio en su entrada un globo rojo, colgado en su puerta, y en ese momento supo, que ya no era si llamarlos o no, sino, "cuando hacerlo", pero... ¿Podrían detenerlo esta vez? No estaba seguro, y aunque fuese raro decirlo, no estar seguro al cien le brindaba una extraña seguridad, algo que no podría decir el otras circunstancias.

Sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca, repasando todos los "ciclos", se dió cuenta de algo.

Volvía cada veintisiete años, a veces más tarde, a veces más temprano, pero siempre regresaba. ¿Por que volvió siete esta vez? Bueno, la respuesta era algo complicada.

"La tortuga no pudo ayudarnos"

El ritual debió haber salido mal en ese entonces, así que en vez de matarlo, sólo lo forzaron a invernar, pero por un cortísimo periodo de tiempo, y de alguna manera según el, mejor aún, porque no se imaginaba a un montón de adultos de casi cuarenta enfrentándose a una entidad que no conocían.

Mientras soltó una pequeña risa, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano tocar su hombro, al voltear, vió los dorados cabellos de Lori Loud.

–La bibliotecaria se fue. – Dijo secamente. – Yo también lo haré, cierta cuando te vayas, ¿Entendido?

Clyde sólo asintió, y vió como Lori lo observó por unos segundos, para luego salir por la puerta.

Volvió a lo suyo, observó el incendio de ese viejo lugar para veteranos, la fundición... Los cuerpos de los Barrens. Se llevó un chicle a la boca, asustado de lo que vendría, sólo eran seis, faltaba uno, no pudo comunicarse con Lincoln, por lo que el círculo sería más pequeño, según el, acabarían muertos uno por uno, pero si era combatiendolo, que así sea.

Se volvió a asustar levemente cuando notó la mano en su hombro otra vez.

–Maldita sea, Lori, podr-

Lo vió, alto, con una gabardina marrón oscura que le quedaba como esos detectives de los cuarenta, y su cabello negro, que ya no era natural como lo era antes de entrar en aquella casa abandonada por segunda vez, ahora se notaba que era un tinte barato de color negro para ocultar su cabello de color blanco.

–¿No reconoces a un amigo cuando lo vez, Clyde? – Sonrió de felicidad al ver a su amigo.

–L-l-l...

Se paró de golpe y lo miró, era más alto que el, y de alguna manera, aún se veía como un niño más pequeño que el.

–Oye, creí que el tartamudo era yo.

–¿…Lincoln…?

Lincoln extendió su mano, pero Clyde la rechazó, y en vez de eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir esta vez. Lincoln lo abrazó también, no era un abrazo fuerte, sino, uno cargado de nostalgia.

–Perdón, iba a ir a tu casa, pero me quedé hablando hasta tarde con Lynn y... tu sabes, me dijo que trabajas como ayudante aquí. – Soltó a su amigo y lo miró. – Dime, ¿Como es Royal Woods ahora?

A Clyde no le importó que haya mencionado a su hermana, su hermano de otra madre estaba ahí, después de tantos años.

–Oh, diablos amigo – Dijo, tomando asiento. – Hay tantas cosas que te quiero contar...

**...**

**_Nota del autor: _Y así concluye "llamadas", muy pronto me pondré a escribir el regreso de Lincoln Loud a Royal Woods, donde se llevarán alguna que otra sorpresa... o eso es lo que creo yo, no sé.**


	5. Lincoln Loud vuelve a casa

**_Nota del autor:_ Sólo este capítulo y empezará la parte de los niños y posiblemente no haya otro salto temporal hasta que los perdedores entren a la madriguera de _Eso_, antes del ritual de Chüd, en fin, que las tres o cuatro personas que leen esta historia disfruten el capítulo.**

**...**

**Lincoln Loud vuelve ****a casa.**

**...**

Lincoln se estremeció un poco mientras veía desde la ventana del taxi y con su mentón apollado con su mano los edificios de Royal Woods pasar, volvió a temblar con el pensar de que pondría un pie nuevamente en su pueblo, y sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina una pequeña botella, y tomó un pequeño trago sin que el conductor se diese cuenta y la guardó.

–Espero de que sea mayor de veintiun años para beber, señor...

–Lincoln, señor. Y si, lo soy. – Mintió

–No lo parece – Dijo entre risas. –, quiero decir, por algo le diste un trago a eso procurando que yo no viese nada, ¿Verdad?

Lincoln volvió a ver a la ventana, y avergonzado, asintió.

–No te preocupes, mocoso, no se lo diré a nadie... pero procura que la próxima vez sea alguien como yo y no unos policías, ¿Entendido?

Volvió a asentir.

–Bien. Y dime, ¿Tú eres de por aquí?

–Algo así. Me fui hace algunos años y estoy de paso, no se ve que haya cambiado mucho.

–¿En serio? Pues bienvenido de vuelta a Royal Woods, creame cuando le digo que todo el pueblo mejoró... excepto Flip's

-Lo sé, ese lugar siempre olió raro.

Ambos se echaron a reír, curiosamente, en ese momento el vehículo pasó por Flip's, Lincoln lo miró por un momento, y en efecto, seguía igual de mal pintado y con exceso de basura en los contenedores, es como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Y Lincoln volvió a temblar. Si pasaron por Flip's, significaba que estaban más cerca.

–Bebes con regularidad, ¿Verdad, niño?

–Casi no lo hago. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso era una mentira también. A los catorce años cuando probó el alcohol por primera vez acabó por vomitar en el escusado... a partir de los dieciséis bebía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y luego si lograba dormir, despertaba en su cama o hasta en el suelo con un rastro de lágrimas que indicaba que lloró al dormir.

El taxista, quien claramente no le creía sólo se limitó a suspirar y mirarlo detenidamente. Pecas, ojos demasiado cansados que indicaba que casi no dormía, un cabello largo que le llegaba más allá de los hombros que no estaba lejos de alcanzar su espalda, y de un negro que desde lejos se notaba que era un tinte barato, seguro le pesaba la cabeza o se moría de calor en estos días.

–¿Y por que llevas una gabardina, acaso no tienes calor?

–Aprendí a soportar muy bien el calor, era la mascota de las ardillas de Royal Woods, llevaba siempre esa botarga, un poco de calor no es algo que me vaya a detener.

Esa era, claramente, una verdad y una mentira a la vez. Siempre llevaba una botarga puesta, pero no era ninguna mascota animadora.

–¿Y por que volviste a Royal Woods? No es el mejor lugar de Michigan, menos con el toque de queda debido a las muertes y desapariciones.

Lincoln levantó una ceja.

–¿Muertes y desapariciones? – Preguntó, exaltado.

–Pues si, niño. Hay un loco que va por ahí matando y secuestrando gente, yo que tu, voy acompañado por las noches... o directamente me largo de este lugar... Ahora que me doy cuenta, hace siete años pasó algo similar.

Lincoln ya estaba aterrado, el regreso feliz que se imagino para volver a ver a sus amigos, se convirtió (O convertiría) en una completa pesadilla, se supone que estaba muerto, ellos lo mataron con... ¿Con que exactamente? No lo recordaba. Pero se supone que estaba muerto, ellos... no. Jamás se aseguraron de que realmente lo estuviera.

(Sí no está muerto... Sí _Eso_ regresa... Nosotros también lo haremos)

Se quiso llevar las palmas a la cara. – "¡El maldito juramento!", – Pensó. – "¿Por que tuve que decir eso? Ahora soy completamente responsable de lo que vaya a hacer ese maldito payaso" – Con enojo, pero a la vez con miedo, miró la ventana, en busca de algo inusual... en el caso de que algo en Royal Woods pueda ser llamado "inusual".

–Mi hermana fue asesinada hace siete años. – Se le escapó las palabras de la boca, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

–Mierda, chico.

—Si, menuda mierda... jamás encontraron su cuerpo, pero se que murió... Pero supongo que no se pudo hacer nada...

(¡Todo es tu culpa, Lincoln!)

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por volver a enterrar ese recuerdo. Ya eso era cosa del pasado... de un pasado del que estaba volviéndose a dirigir en ese momento, en ese mismo vehículo.

El vehículo se detuvo, en frente de una casa de dos pisos.

–¿Seguro que es aquí? – Preguntó el taxista. – Parece una casa de vagabundos.

–La última vez que vi esa casa estaba más desordenada, haste una idea. – Sacó su billetera, le pagó al taxista, se despidió, y salió del vehículo.

Sólo hasta que el auto comenzó a arrancar, Lincoln, con sus tierras temblorosas, comenzó a avanzar de manera involuntaria, como si el chico de once años lleno de felicidad y amor que alguna vez fue regresara alegre a su casa luego de salir de la escuela, y cuando menos se dió cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta.

Con su mano, también temblando, golpeó levemente la puerta, tal vez escuche los pesados pasos de su padre, o los rápidos pasos de Lynn y le abriría la puerta...

Pero nadie abrió.

Mejor aún, el podría irse y buscar a sus amigos o ver a Flip después de tantos años, ¡O incluso hacerle una visita a Bobby y Ronnie Anne!

Pero volvió a tocar la puerta.

Y aún así, nadie contestó.

¡Perfecto, Lincoln Loud, sólo te tienes que ir, olvidarte de tu horrible familia, ver a tus amigos si es que están en el pueblo y se acabó, no tendrás que volver a ver esta horrible casa!

Pero Lincoln Loud volvió a tocar, y esta vez, alguien abrió la puerta para sorpresa del pelinegro.

–¿Sí? – Preguntó una señora de vestido plateado al igual que su cabello, con ojos azules y arrugas que indicaban que estaba en los ochenta o noventa. – ¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?

–Oh, si, esta es la casa Loud, ¿Verdas?

–¿...Loud? Oh, joven, los Loud se mudaron hace poco más de seis años.

Lincoln Loud quiso preguntar por el buzón, pero cuando volteó, el apellido "Loud" ya no estaba.

–Oh, disculpe, señora, yo... Yo vivía aquí y quería ver a mis padres, hace años que no los veo.

–En ese caso... – La mujer se hizo a un lado, dándole pasó a Lincoln para entrar. – ¿Por que no pasa un momento y le echa un vistazo a la casa?

Lincoln quería negarse, pero cuando la señora insistió, ya estaba dentro.

–¿Es como usted la recuerda, joven?

–Usted la mantiene más... limpia.

–Vaya, es un alago.

Pero no mentía. Recuerda que por los desastres ocacionados por sus hermanas hacia que la casa no reluciera como realmente debería.

–Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si usted echa un vistazo por las habitaciones mientras yo preparo té?

–¡Ah!, señora, no me gustaría molestarla.

–Y no lo hace. – Respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, hagalo, para recordar... cosas.

Y Lincoln lo hizo. Mientras subía las escaleras, notó que no había foto alguna en la pared, sólo espacios vacíos que podrían ser llenados con cualquier cuadro. Al estar en el pasillo, vio la vieja puerta de su habitación, y emocionado, se dirigió a ella, giró el pomo y entró.

Nada.

Tal y como la recuerda la última vez que entro en ese espacio, vacío, con todas sus cosas vendidas por aquel incidente.

(¡Por tu culpa Leni está desaparecida!)

Volvió a sacudirse la cabeza, nervioso.

–¡El té, joven! – Exclamó la anciana desde el piso inferior.

-"¿Tan rápido?" – Pensó.

Pero sin importarle en absoluto, bajó las escaleras y vio a la señora, sirviendo el té en tazas de porcelana mientras se sentaba. Lincoln se acercó y notó que la pequeña mesa rectangular que estaba hace siete años fue reemplazada por una mesa circular de vidrio. Se sentó en una de las sillas, tomó la taza y le dió un pequeño sorbo para no quemarse la lengua. ¡Estaba riquísimo! O eso pensaba, ya que al tragarlo y mientras el té pasaba por su garganta, notó una sensación algo lodosa, como si el agua con la que el té fue hecha la conociera de algún modo, no del grifo, sino de...

Los Barrens.

–Y dime, jovencito, ¿Cómo es volver a Royal Woods?

Lincoln la miró, y se aterró. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino anaranjados, sólo vio eso una vez, y fue hace años, cuando aún era un niño.

–S-s-se siente... agradable. – Su tartamudez había regresado, junto con su miedo. – L-lo siento, es que soy tartamudo. L-la verdad es que nada más llegué tome un t-t-taxi hasta aquí pero n-ada cambió por lo que ví.

–"Por favor, mantén la calma sólo un poco." – Se dijo en su mente, alterado. – "Sí llega a sospechar, se acabó, sólo cálmate."

Sin embargo, no sería fácil con el sudor corriendo por su frente.

–¿Sabías que mi padre y yo llegamos a este país hace años con solo diez dólares en el bolsillo? El trabajaba en un circo, y era conocido como Bob Gray.

–I-interesante, señorita.

–Creo que no lo estás captando, joven... Era conocido como Bob Gray, o como todos lo llamaban... Pennywise, el payaso bailarín... – Con brusquedad, dejó la taza en la mesa, y lo miró con esos amarillentos ojos, y con la voz cambiada a una más masculina y burlona, mientras su cara cambiaba, se levantó. – Es un gusto volver a verte, Li-li-Linky.

Lincoln se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo girar el pomo, estaba trabado y de el salía una sustancia negra y viscosa.

–¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello, Linky? – Preguntó, pero ya no era la anciana, sino el payaso, mirándolo con rabia, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, también con algo de nostalgia, porque en el fondo extrañaba a Lincoln así como el resto de perdedores, pero sobre todas las cosas, a Linc. – Pensé que te gustó cuando cambié el color de tu cabello a blanco, ¡¿Por qué carajos te lo teñiste, ardilla?! ¡¿Acaso no pudiste comprarte un tinte mejor y recurriste a una basura como esa?! ¡Por favor, si hasta se cae por el maldito sudor!

Lincoln gritó, aterrado, con el sudor deshaciendo su tinte y revelando esos mechones blancos que el tanto odiaba, se giró y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

No recordaba _cómo _fue que su cabello cambió a blanco, pero si sabe que fue _Eso_ quien lo cambio, pero no sabe cómo.

(Fuegos fatuos)

–¡Nadie muere realmente aquí en Royal Woods, Linky! – Croó levantando aún más la voz. – ¡En Royal Woods, el único destino que tiene la gente, es flotar, así como Stella flota ahora, o Rocky, o Leni, ven con nosotros Linky, ven y flota con nosotros!

De repente, la voz del payaso cambió, y se oyó la voz de su hermana mayor.

–¡Oye, niño ardilla, vas a traer suerte a mi juego con esa botarga estúpida, ¿Verdad? Porque sabes que te daré una pequeña golpiza si no lo haces!

–¡Vete al carajo, payaso de mierda! – Respondió gritando, en una mezcla de mierda y rabia contenida desde hace años.

–¡Te golpeaba porque te quería, Lincoln Loud, quería que le destroces el culo! – Gritó el payaso con su voz habitual, mientras estallaba en risas. – ¡Te trataba de la mierda porque quería que te la tirases, quería sentir como tú puto palillo de once años le destrozaba la vagina, carajo, si es que estaba más loca de lo que yo estoy, menuda familia de mierda tienes, Linky! – Empezó a carcajear, mientras con sus filosos dientes se acercaba al albino.

–¡Jodete!

En un arranque de ira, le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago al payaso, volvió a girar el pomo ignorado la sustancia viscosa de ahí, esta vez sí giró y salió corriendo de la casa. Al voltear, aún lo veía, sonriente.

–¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿Eh, Li-li-Linky?! ¡Ja-ja! – Y dicho eso, cerró con un portazo la puerta.

Lincoln, desesperado, se arrodilló, metió con fuerza sus dedos a su boca dirigiéndose a su garganta, y los sacó rápidamente, junto con una fuerte carga de vómito, una mezcla entre el alcohol que consumió antes de tomar el taxi, durante su estadía en el vehículo, y el agua de los Barrens, espesa y lodosa.

–¡Puto payaso de mierda! – Exclamó, miró a los lados y se alivió de que nadie lo veía, al menos no en la calle.

Apollado de sus manos contra su rodilla, se levantó, miró atrás, a la casa, y no había rastro alguno de _Eso_, se alivió, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Saliendo de la avenida Franklin, sacó su botella, ignorado a los padres que llevaban a sus hijos de la mano y lo miraban con miradas acusadoras, tomó un pequeño trago, vaciandola por completo en su boca, soltó un quejido.

Se topó con un charco y miró su reflejo ahí, el sudor hizo que parte de su tinte se fuera al caño, revelando varios mechones blancos por las parte delantera de su cabeza, y suspiró.

–¿Lincoln?

Levantó la cabeza, con molestia de tener que ver a alguien que lo conocía a el pero que el no recordaba. No podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

–¿Lynn?

Con el cabello suelto y despeinado, pecas al igual que el, se acercó y tocó su rostro para ver si realmente era el. Y para alegría de Lynn (Y para desgracia de el), lo era, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Hola, Lynn. – Dijo de forma inexpresiva, y en un instinto, también la abrazo, pero se alarmó segundos después.

(¡Quería que le destroces el culo!)

Rápidamente la apartó con sus manos aún temblorosas.

–L-l-lo siento, yo...

No terminó, apenas si notó la bofetada que le propinó su hermana mayor.

–¡Creí que moriste, idiota, todos creímos eso! ¡¿Por qué carajos te desapareciste sin avisar?!

(¡Niño ardilla!)

Al recordar esas palabras, y al oír esas también, la miró con ira, intimidandola un poco.

–Porque ustedes me irían a buscar... Por eso me fui. Volví porque...

No sabía realmente porque. Sólo se había levantado un día, y de repente, tuvo la sensación de que tenía que volver a Royal Woods por alguna razón... como si algo lo llamase, como si fuese atraído por el ojo de la tormenta... Como si supiese perfectamente pero a la vez, de forma inconsciente, de que estaba sucediendo otra vez.

Lynn lo miró sin saber que decir, pero sabiendo a lo que su hermano se refería.

–Yo... lo siento, L-

–Creo que estás atrasada para disculparte, pero no se cuanto, tal vez... ¡Oh! ya se cuantos, ¡¿Unos siete años y medio?! – Gritó sin vergüenza alguna, sabiendo que varias personas los miraban mientras pasaban por el lugar. Lincoln sólo soltó un bufido, casi una risa al vez que su hermana comenzaba a soltar lágrimas. – Mira, Lynn... en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes que mi enojo hacia ti, así que... Mierda, no se como decir esto, sólo olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿Está bien?

Lynn lo miró, desconcertada.

–Entonces... ¿Me perdonas?

–Tomalo como un "No estoy enojado.", en el caso de que no pase lo que está pasado ahora, serían cosas diferentes pero... Por el amor a Dios, limpia tus malditas lágrimas.

Y Lynn lo hizo, con su manga secó sus ojos, y luego miró a Lincoln.

–Oye, se que esto es raro de preguntar, pero... ¿De casualidad abandonaron la casa?

Lynn asintió.

–Después de que Leni y tu... Bueno, ya sabes, papá y mamá se fueron a otro pueblo para iniciar una vida nueva, me dejaron las escrituras de la casa cuando cumplí dieciocho y... Bueno, actualmente vivo ahí.

Lincoln se sorprendió.

–Entiendo... Oye, ¿Te molesta si...? Tu sabes, yo...

–¿Acaso te da vergüenza pedirle a tu hermana un trago? – Preguntó, soltando un pequeño bufido.

–Algo así.

Y ambos rieron levemente.

**...**

La casa era igual a cuando entro hace veinte minutos, sólo que con varias fotos colgadas en las paredes junto a varios trofeos de deportes que Lynn fue ganando con el pasar de los años, sepa Dios como fue que _Eso _los ocultó.

–¡Oye, Linc, se que no tienes veintiuno y no debería hacer esto, pero... ¿Tú bebés alcohol?! – Preguntó desde la cocina.

–¡Si, pero no le digas a mis padres!

Bromeó, pero Lynn no rió en absoluto, tal vez por la mención de sus padres.

Llegó a la sala con dos latas de cerveza de supermercado en mano, le pasó una a su hermano y comenzaron a beber.

–Les tenemos que decir a papá y mamá de que no estás muerto.

–¿Para que? Estoy mejor así. – Respondió mientras le daba un enorme sorvo a la lata.

–¿Estás bromeando? Lincoln, están seriamente pensando en declararte legalmente fallecido, ¿Acaso quieres ser como un jodido fantasma?

Linc paró de beber y dejó la lata sobre la mesa circular.

–Mira, Lynn... después de... los diversos temas familiares míos y de la familia, creo que es mejor que dejemos todo como está, a la perfección.

–¡¿Perfección?! ¡Lincoln, Luna comenzó a consumir drogas por si depresión, Lori trabaja como una ayudante de bibliotecaria por que piensan que estás muerto y yo estudio psicología, maldita psicología, sacarse diez en eso es más derecho que logro y debes saberlo perfectamente!

Lincoln tomó la lata y comenzó a llenar su botella con ese antidepresivo.

–Lo pensaré, ¿Está bien? Sólo lo tendré en consideración, pero ya.

Lynn sonrió ante eso.

–Oye, hablando de eso... siento mucho lo de... Ya sabes, se que ya olvidaste ese tema pero... Se perfectamente que no alcanzarán las veces que me disculpe.

–En serio, Lynn, cuanto más rápido te olvides de eso, mejor será para todos. – La miró con indiferencia.

Se levantó de golpe, sin dejar de mirarla.

–Por cierto, Lynn, ¿Alguno de mis amigos se quedó en el pueblo? Ya sabes, como Jordan, o Rusty, o...

–Clyde debe de estar ahora en la biblioteca, trabaja como ayudante también.

Sin ninguna palabra más, Lincoln se dirigió a la puerta.

–Una cosa más... ¿Te molesta si me quedo unos cuantos días aquí?

–Mi casa es tu casa, hermanito. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Lincoln también sonrió, y giró el pomo.

–¡Espera, ¿A donde crees que vas?! Maldita sea Lincoln, están desapareciendo personas como hace siete años, no puedes simplemente salir, corres peligro, hay un maldito toque de queda para los menores.

Lincoln miró a su hermana, extrañado.

–Cumplí dieciocho, ese toque de queda no queda para mi... y no te preocupes, ese payaso no me hará nada.

Y salió por la puerta sin decir más, rumbo a volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

–¿...Payaso? – Miró la puerta, confundida, luego de la salida de su hermano.


	6. Los Barrens

**Fin de clases (2013).**

**...**

_Chandler aceleró el paso en su motocicleta, ya más cerca de Royal Woods, su amado pueblo natal (Y del que no recordaba casi nada), donde estaba la razón por la que sentía miedo del sólo pensar en poner un mísero pie ahí. No traía casco, por lo que si un policía lo atrapaba, sin licencia y papeles (Los había olvidado), estaría en serios problemas._

_Y aún, en ese momento, se pregunta como fue que terminó siendo amigo de los chicos que solía molestar, no lo recordaba del todo, pero si como comenzó, de pronto, sintió un pequeño flash en su mente que lo hizo darse cuenta._

_—Oh, entonces así fue —Dijo Chandler, aunque su voz casi no sonaba por el viento producto de la velocidad de su vehículo —. La escuela... ya..._

**...**

—…Terminó! —Vociferó, en los pasillos de la escuela, animado, sintiendo extraño diciéndolo, siendo que sus compinches con quienes solía pasar no estaban desde hace un par de días. —¿A donde se habrán metido esos idiotas? —Masajeó un poco su cabeza con el fin de recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos. No recordaba bien, pero si con quienes estaban...

Con Bowers y esos grandulones de Hank y Hawk. Bowers, el nuevo, un chico de trece años (Quien seguramente repitió varias veces), quien llegó sólo hace tres meses (Y seguramente iba a repetir de curso) sólo porque Chandler se negó a pasar material de estudio por un día que Bowers faltó. Chandler había notado que el chico contenía unas ganas infernales de romperle el rostro, de no ser por la maestra, quien los miraba, lo haría.

Luego de reprobar, Henry se dirigió a Chandler, sin importarle que la maestra este viendo, lo tomó del brazo fuerte, y mirándolo a los ojos, gruñó:

—No será hoy, pelirrojo —Bowers escupió algo de saliva al hablar, fuirioso de que Chandler no movía un pelo por su amenaza. —, pero cuando menos lo esperes, voy a hacer que desees no haber nacido.

Chandler, al escuchar las palabras de Henry, se echó a reír.

—Sólo usa otra ropa al hacerlo, Bowers... pareces una marica con esa chaqueta rosa, no quiero que una niña sea quien me de una paliza. —Y se echó a reír más fuerte.

Chandler se arrepentiría de decir eso días después. Y ese día era hoy mismo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, volteó unos segundos hacia la ventana, y observó una gran bicicleta pasar velozmente, si Chandler no se equivocaba, en la bicicleta estaba Lincoln "La ardilla tartamuda" Loud, y en la parte delantera de esta, en el pequeño espacio para sentarse poco delante del asiento, estaba Zach "El enano", con una expresión de miedo que Chandler vio por un instante antes de desaparecer por la velocidad de la bicicleta, tal vez esa era la razón por lo asustado que estaba, pero Chandler le importó poco o nada eso.

—¡Hai-oh, Silver! ¡ARRREEEE! —Gritó desde la calle el chico, de forma muy animada, aumentando la velocidad de su bicicleta.

«Qué tontos» Pensó. Y retomó su camino hacia la salida.

Mientras se acercaba, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando una canción de Daft Punk, se chocó con alguien, casi cayendo al suelo.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —Exclamó la chica, sosteniendose del barandal para no caer por los pocos escalones que daban a la salida.

—Ten más cuidado... tú... —Al abrir los ojos, se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, solo pasaba eso cuando veía a alguien, y esa era Jordan chica. —Oh, J-j-j-Jordan, l-lo siento mucho, no te ví.

—¿Acaso eres Lincoln Loud que tartamudeas? —Dió una sonrisa, que para el punto de vista de Chandler, era la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. —Era broma, no te preocupes, Chandler, se que no viste —Golpeó ligeramente su hombro en señal de amistad, y empezó a marcharse a la salida. —Sólo fíjate la próxima vez y no cierres los ojos al momento de cantar, ¿Está bien? Nos vemos.

Mientras Chandler caminaba a la biblioteca, lo hacía con una gran sonrisa. Amaba a Jordan chica, no sólo porque era bonita, sino porque para su punto de vista, era _única._ Tal vez porque era agresiva a la hora de jugar quemados, o porque podrías hablar con mucha confianza con ella a la hora de tocar "temas masculinos", sin contar, que era bella, para Chandler, la niña más bella del mundo, y el hecho de que recientemente se haya hecho ese permanente para tener cabellos rojos, sólo hacia que su punto de vista tenga más validez.

Una verdadera lástima que el haya notado algo que lo ponía de pocos ánimos. Parecía que Jordan estaba enamorada de Lincoln Loud.

Tal vez era por eso que lo solía molestar por su tartamudez (Empeorada desde que por alguna razón que nadie comprendía comenzó a usar esa botarga de ardilla que sólo se usaba como animador de equipo), pero no importaba, el no se rendiría hasta que su amada Jordan se fije en el.

Chandler amaba la biblioteca, pero el secreto, el hecho de que un bully le guste esa clase de cosas haría que su status social bajase de una forma abismal, por eso sólo tenían conocimiento sus amigos que lo acompañaban acerca de eso. Mientras caminaba, feliz, repitiendo «_Amo a Jordan_», escuchó una voz en su espalda, una que le erizó la piel.

—¿A donde vas, narices? —Preguntó Henry Bowers.

Chandler volteó rápidamente, y lo único que vio antes de caer al suelo, aturdido, fue el puño de Henry saliendo disparado hacia el.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que iba a cobrarte, narices? ¡Pues ahora es el momento, agarrenlo!

Por detrás de Chandler, salieron Hank y Hack, levantandolo a la fuerza tomándolo de los brazos.

Un minuto y medio después, lo llevaron al famoso "puente de los besos", donde lo echaron contra la gran cerca de madera, aún reteniendolo, entonces Bowers de acercó a él, con una expresión natural.

—A ver, narices... —Comenzó. —Cuando alguien tiene una chaqueta y tu te burlas de ella, ¿Que haces?

Chandler no respondió, Henry, furioso, dió un fuerte golpe al estómago del pelirrojo, casi dejándolo sin aire, pero lo suficiente como para responder su pregunta.

—Pedir perdón... —Murmuró.

—¿Disculpa? Lo siento, narices, tienes que decirlo más fuerte.

—¡Pedir perdón, maldita sea!

Entonces, la mano de Henry volvió a salir disparada en un fuerte golpe de mano abierta contra la mejilla de Chandler.

—Error, narices, no me importa tu opinión de la chaqueta de cualquier imbécil mientras no sea la mía. Ahora te haré otra pregunta: si _yo_ soy el chico de la chaqueta, ¿Tu que haces?

—Pido p-perdón. —Dijo al fin, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la humillación que sentía. Jamás le habían hecho algo como eso. ¿Se lo merecía? Hasta cierto punto, hizo cosas malas, pero para recibir un castigo a este nivel, no podía estar seguro.

—...Por fin. ¡Esa si es una buena respuesta, narices! —Exclamó, mientras agarraba con fuerza la nariz de Chandler y la jalaba arriba y abajo. —Pero tengo un problema... no se como hacer para que no te olvides, a menos que... un momento, ya sé, ¡Ya sé, maldita sea, soy un genio, voy a tallar todo mi puto nombre en tu barriguita para que jamás olvides!

Entonces Henry sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja, presionó el botón y salió una hoja de doce centímetros, muy afilada, causando un gran temor en Chandler.

—Henry, no vas a...

—Les dije que no diría nada, narices, pero... tus amigos fueron muy generosos al decirme que solías pasar por la biblioteca... que raro, ¿Verdad? El gran Chandler pasando por el habitad natural de los ñoños, es curioso... no se que diría la gente si supieran.

Aún aturdido, Chandler oyó claramente lo que dijo Bowers, sus "amigos", quienes lo acompañaban, lo habían vendido a Henry Bowers, ¿Y por que? Chandler jamás lo supo, y mientras pensaba, el primer corte de la navaja de Henry lo sacó de ese pensamiento, dando un fuerte grito.

—Oh, diablos, Henry —Dijo Hank, asustado. —, ¿No te parece excesi...?

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Hank! —Gritó, mientras provocaba otro grito a Chandler con el segundo y tercer corte, dejándole una _H_. —¡Agradece que no uso su nariz para tallar, porque podría hacer toda una jodida tesis ahí y todavía quedaría espacio para...!

El miedo de Hank había echo que este aflojara el brazo derecho de Chandler, este, con un tirón, soltó su brazo y lanzó un fuerte golpe al mentón de Henry, aturdiendolo, y aprovechando de la distracción de los otros dos de ver a Henry en el suelo, el pelirrojo saltó del puente, hacia Los Barrens.

—¡Atrapenlo, no se queden ahí! —Aulló Henry, adolorido.

**...**

**Lincoln Loud sale disparado.**

**...**

—T-t-te di-i-go que n-n-no es así, Zach. Un c-cast-tillo de arennnna no debe tener arena s-s-sin agua.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Entonces por que...? —De repente, el pequeño castillo de dos torres que intentaba hacer Zach, de un momento a otro, se vino abajo por una pequeña soplada del viento. —...Olvídalo.

Lincoln y Zach habían decidido ir a su lugar favorito: Los Barrens, ese hermoso lugar lleno de vegetación y cloacas con olor a mierda donde podían hacer lo que quieran, sin restricción de los adultos... si tan solo estuviesen tan seguros como en el pueblo.

Zach intentó sin éxito volver a hacer un castillo, incluso con algo de agua. Y sin resultado.

—Oye, Z-z-zach, debería...

—¡Oigan, ustedes!

Ambos voltearon, sorprendidos, y vieron a Henry Bowers, que por alguna razón, con su mano derecha se sostenía la entrepierna mientras caminaba cojo, y con la izquierda, si mentón.

—¿Vieron pasar a Chandler? Ya saben, el narizón.

—N-n-n-no l-lo hemmmos v-v-v-v...

—Dejalo. —Interrumpió Henry. —Ese imbécil debe que le de una golpiza... ¡Carajo!, casi lo atrapo otra vez y me da una patada en... un momento. —Henry miró con atención al chico de cabellos negros, y sonrió como nunca. —¡Te conozco! Eres Lincoln _la ardilla tartamuda. _Oye, ¿Y donde está esa estúpida botarga? Quiero usarla.

Lincoln se alarmó. Si llegaba a usar el traje de ardilla, con su corpulencia podría hacerle un daño al traje, y el sabía lo que significaba eso si su familia llegaba a ver ese daño: Un fuerte castigo.

—N-n-no lo traje.

Henry frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Ah, ¿Sí? Pues no te creo. Siempre, en la escuela, en medio de un examen y hasta en la maldita clase de gimnasia usas esa botarga estúpida sin importar el calor, ¿Por qué justo hoy no la traerías?

—Es v-v-v-ver-rano, hace c-calor. —Respondió, alarmado y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no poner su mirada en el arbusto donde ocultó el traje y seguir mirando directamente a Henry.

Bowers miró con atención al chico, e hizo creer al chico por un momento de que lo iba a golpearlo, para asultarlo, pero Lincoln apenas se inmutó, entonces Henry suspiró.

—Está bien... te creo. —Henry fijó su vista al castillo de arena de Zach demolido, al lado, otro castillo, más grande, demasiado grande, tal vez le debió de costar mucho construirlo. —Bonito castillo, por cierto. —Dijo, acercándose a el, levantó su píe, y con ira, lo dejó caer contra la pequeña construcción de Lincoln.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Zach. —No hagas es...

Zach sintió elpuño de Henry impactactando contra su nariz, por suerte no se la había roto, pero el no sabía si fue así o si le causó un daño aún más grave. Se puso de rodillas, empezando a respirar de forma pesada mientras grandes líneas de sangre recorrían sus fosas nasales y uno de los labios.

Lincoln se acercó para empujar a Bowers, pero este sólo lo empujó contra el charco de agua detrás de él.

—¿Sabes por que no te voy a golpear, tartaja? —Preguntó Henry, agachandose un poco para ponerse a su altura. —Por que ya das bastante lástima p-p-p-por si solo. —Imitando la voz de Linc, se puso de pie, hizo una seña para que Hank y Hawk lo siguiesen, y salió de los Barrens.

—Odio a Bowers. —Dijo Zach, con su fuerte respiración, sacó su inhalador y apretó el gatillo al ponérselo en la boca.

—¿Te sientes m-mejor, Zach?

—No... —Respondió, alarmado y con los ojos de par en par. Había empezado a sudar. —Está vacío.

Lincoln, alarmado, vió en la pequeña colina, junto a un árbol, _Silver_, su bicicleta, «Menos mal no la vieron», pensó, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Te llevaré rápido a la f-f-farma...

—No, Linc —Respondio rápidamente, mientras su respiración se hacía aún más pesada. —, lo rápido de la bicicleta... el aire... no creo poder soportarlo.

—Entonces p-puedes esp-p-perar aquí, yo puedo traer otro inhalador.

—¡No! —Exclamó, aún más asustado. —, Por favor, Lincoln... no quiero desmayarme aquí, no quiero morir aquí sólo... por favor...

Lincoln comprendió, bajo la colina y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, sosteniendo sus hombros para que no sufriese un desmayo. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí con el, tal ve diez minutos, tal vez viente, treita o incluso una hora, pero de pronto, escuchó un pequeño chapoteo, alzó la vista, y vió por encima de la colina a un... ¿Payaso? Lincoln conocía a ese payaso, lo había visto una vez, pero no recordaba. El payaso, sonriente con su traje blanco y pompones naranjas como botones, sostenía un globo rojo mientras que con la otra, saludaba. Lincoln no sabía lo que pudo pasar después, no sabría lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiera escuchado otro chapoteo a su derecha.

Volteó, y vió a la persona que menos creería ver en los Barrens, sosteniendo su estómago con su mano, tal vez sosteniendo una herida, vio por encima de la colinaz y notó que ya no había nada, entonces volvió a ver al chico pelirrojo con nariz roja e hinchada.

—¿C-c-chandler?

—¿Larry?

—Es Lincoln, p-pero... —Se dió cuenta que Chandler poco a poco se iba, y se alarmó. —¡Espera, no te v-vayas!

Chandler detuvo su paso, sorprendido.

—Su inhalador —Miro a Zach, respirando y exhalando con muchísima dificultad. —, Está v-v-v...

—¿Vacio?

Lincoln asintió, y Chandler se dirigió hacia ellos.

—P-p-por favor, necesito q-que te quedes c-c-con el mientras yo voy a la f-f-f-f-f...

—¿Farmacia? —Preguntó Chandler, mientras se arrodillada al lado de Zach.

—S-si, ¿P-puedes hacerlo?

Chandler levantó el dedo pulgar, Lincoln sonrió, y corrió hacia la pequeña colina, tomó a Silver, y Salió Disparado hacia la ciudad. No había tiempo o de ponerse el traje, prefiere a que su familia lo vea sin el, antes que tarde más y se arriesgue a que su amigo sufra un fuerte desmayo.

«Debimos esperar a Liam y Rusty —Pensó. —, maldita sea sabía que algo como esto podría pasar.»

**...**

—¡Hai-oh, Silver! ¡ARRREEEE!

Su más preciada (y única) posición aparte de Bun-bun, es sin dudas _Silver_, la compró hace unos meses a 100 dólares (se había matado para conseguir esa cantidad), y hasta ahora, fue la única cosa que pudo ocultar de su familia luego de que vendieran sus cosas por estar contaminadas, entre los arbustos sólo de fija Charles, y Lincoln no creía que el pudiera hablar para acusarle. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que ir más rápido que el diablo hacia la farmacia, y por suerte, su bicicleta era más rápida que el, o eso le gustaba decir.

La bicicleta empezó a perder equilibrio mientras aumentaba la velocidad, pero puso su píe en la calle con la velocidad a la que iba para intentar retomar el equilibrio, por suerte para el, funcionó, de lo contrario, hubiera caído y sabe Dios cuantos huesos debió haberse roto.

Sólo faltaba una calle para llegar. Entonces el corazón de Lincoln dió un vuelco cuando vio a su hermana Lori pasando, Lincoln, como si no hubiera un mañana, arriesgando su vida se puso detrás de un auto y bajo la velocidad, si no lo hubiera hecho, lo habrían visto, y sería hombre muerto.

Entonces llegó a la farmacia, y entró rápidamente, y fue atendido.

—Hola, Linky Loud, ¿Necesitas algo?

—Z-z-z-z... Innnnn...

—¿Perdón?

Lincoln odiaba su tartamudez, que se había puesto peor luego del asunto de la mala suerte (y se pondría aún peor después de ese día, el día en el que Leni desaparecería.), apenas si podía hablar con coherencia y si se ponía nervioso, no podría hablar.

«Sólo tres palabras —Pensó —, sólo eso debería bastar.»

—Z-z... ¡ZACH, INHALADOR, VACÍO! —Gritó, sin importarle que la gente se volteara a verle.

El farmacéutico, aunque un tanto sorprendido, comprendió a la perfección.

—Espera un momento. —Y salió.

Lincoln se sintió satisfecho, lo había logrado, aún con sus dificultades. Entonces el volvió, y le entregó el inhalador.

—¿Tan r-rápido? No importa, g-g-gracias. —Y se fue.

Si, había sido rápido, porque Zach no tenía asma, sólo creía tenerla, lo que Lincoln tenía en sus manos era sólo era sólo HO con un toque a menta para disimular.

En otras palabras, simple agua de grifo.

**...**

**El club de los perdedores.**

**...**

Chandler escuchó algo acercarse, con miedo de pensar de que era Bowers, pero sólo era Lincoln con su bicicleta.

—Esa bicicleta es rápida —Dijo. —. Creí que tardaría casi una hora.

Lincoln le dió el inhalador a Zach, quien se lo puso en la boca y aspiró el chorro como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Maldita sea, gracias, Linc.

Lincoln subió el pulgar.

—Y bien... —Lincoln puso su vista en Chandler. —¿Por qué estabas aq-q-quí?

—Bowers y esos dos gorilas tenían problemas conmigo, y me dejaron esto —Lincoln se horrorizó al ver esa gran _H_ en su estómago. —, le di una patada en sus huevos cuando quiso agarrarme, y me escondí aquí, en esa tubería, creo que me quedé dormido, porque... —Miró a Zach, con su camiseta empapada en sangre.

—Sí, se la agarraron con nosotros. No te preocupes, a nosotros no nos cae bien.

—¿Sabías que yo estaba ahí? —Preguntó Chandler y sonrió.

—T-t-te v-vimos p-p-p-pasar —Respondió Lincoln. —, no quer-ríamos darle el gusto de darle una p-paliza a alguien, ni siquiera a tí. I-iba a b-b-b-buscarte, p-pero al ver que no aparecías c-creí que te fuiste.

—¿En serio no quisieron decirle nada a ese tonto para protegerme? Pero yo me burlo de ustedes siempre...

—Bueno, es cierto que eres molesto, pero preferimos aguantarte a ti que a Henry.

—E-eso. Tú al menos no usas esa chaqueta estúpida.

Los tres empezaron a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que se baña con esa chaqueta. —Dijo Chandler

—Estoy seguro de que ese mugroso ni siquiera se baña. —Respondió Zach

Los tres estallaron en risas. Chandler se sostuvo el estómago, doliera por los cortes o no, no le importaba.

De pronto, la alarma de Lincoln sonó.

—Oh, m-m-mierda —Dejó de ver su reloj y dirigió a un arbusto, sacó esa botarga y empezó a vestirse. —Lo s-s-siento, chicos, tengo que ayudar a Leni con a-aa-algo, me dijo que podía estar aquí un rato, a e-ella no le importó que me tomara mi tiempo. Espero que no se haya perdido o que le pasara algo, porque sería mi culpa. —Con las piernas puestas, miró a Chandler. —O-oye, tus amigos deberían estar esperándote en un lugar.

—¿Amigos? Esos tontos me vendieron a Bowers, seguramente para no tener unos moretones, ya no tengo amigos.

—B-bueno... qué no te of-fenda, pero... ya tienes amigos nuevos.

Chandler sonrió.

—¿Aún cuando los molestaba?

—A-a-ayudaste a que Zach no muriese aunque no lo creas, ven mañana a las tres a jugar, t-t-tendré el día libre.

—No sé que decir, ni siquiera se como agradecerte. —Respondió Chandler.

—S-s-sólo deja de l-llamarme Larry.

—Cómo tu quieras... Loud.

Lincoln sonrió mientras se puso esa sofocante cabeza de ardilla, y se fue en Silver. A saber lo incómodo que debía ser conducir eso con la botarga. Aunque hoy no la llevaba por alguna razón cuando Chandler lo vio por la ventana.

—Bienvenido al club de los perdedores —Dijo Zach, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Chandler. —. Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir, suerte que mi madre confunde esto con helado de chocolate —Señaló su camisa con sangre, y empezó a andar. —. Ah, me olvidaba. Te recomiendo que mañana cuando venga Rusty, no hables de su hermano.

—Lo dejé de molestar porque oí que su hermano desapareció.

—¿Desaque? Diablos, no. Fue asesinado, le arrancaron el brazo como si fuera una pequeña ramita.

—¡Mierda!

—Sí, es una mierda... pero si no tocas ese tema, créeme que le agradarás, también a Liam. —Y volvió a caminar fuera de Los Barrens.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Chandler.

Y Zach volteó.

—Ustedes son geniales.

—Linc lo es al menos, pero gracias. —Y se fue.

Chandler entonces sonrió. Sintió que tenía amigos reales ahora, y no perros falderos que lo seguían.


	7. Leni Loud

**6 de Julio, la desaparición de Leni Loud.**

**...**

_—Espera, ¿Quieres decir que lo viste? —Preguntó Clyde, alarmado mientras tomaba un trago del refresco que tenía en mano._

_—S-Sí, apareció cuando fui a parar a la casa de mis p-p-adres, o la casa de Lynn, actualmente hablando —Respondió. —. Y-Y-Yo vine aquí a... maldición —Golpeó el escritorio de Clyde. —, no se porque vine._

_—Creo que fue porque lo sentiste —Respondió. —, es posible que no sepas, pero hice unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas. Ellos volverán también, así como tú volviste por el juramento, y como yo no te pude rastrear... —Antes de terminar, mostró la palma de su mano a Lincoln, una gruesa cicratriz blanca estaba ahí. El miró también, sorprendido de que haya aparecido de repente la misma gruesa línea blanca al rededor de su palma, luego Clyde busco el su diario y se lo pasó a Lincoln. —, tu sentiste que debías volver, cómo si el pueblo te dijera que vuelvas a casa...apareció esto hace no más de unos días, y parece que tu tartamudez volvió también. ¿Recuer__das algo, Lincoln?_

_—__N-N-No lo sé — Miró con más atención la línea blanca en la parte de su mano. Sintió su mechón blanco molestando su ojo derecho y lo llevó para atrás con su otra mano. Tal vez debería cortarselo a la mañana siguiente. —, es como si... maldita sea, no se, como si t-t-t-t-t..._

_—Como si tuvieras amnesia. —__Terminó la frase por él. —Hasta tu tartamudez volvió_ a hacerse más fuerte, como antes, como el...

—S-S-Seis de Julio...

_Lincoln dejó de mirar su mano y empezó a ojear un poco en el diario, lo dejó en el escritorio rápidamente cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezaba a ocurrir mientras gran parte de sus memorias volvían a su cabeza y pasaban como el flash de una cámara Polaroid._

_—¡Mald-d-dición!_

_—¿Sucede algo, Lincoln? —Preguntó alarmado, poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo en un intento por sostenerlo._

_—Y-Y-Y-Ya lo recuerdo... voy a llegar tarde, sí, eso... voy a llegar..._

**...**

—... Tarde! —Exclamó, acelerando el paso el su bicicleta. Quería decir "Hai-oh, Silver", pero se encontraba en su calle y se resistió en hacerlo para no ser escuchado.

Fue al patio trasero y se acercó al arbusto que conectaba directamente con el bosque, y metió cuidadosamente a Silver ahí.

—Lo s-s-siento, amigo —Le dijo a su bici. —, pero mientras pienses que estás c-c-contaminnnnado con mala sue-ert-te, t-t-tendré que esconderte de ellos.

Y se dirigió a su casa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera y dió un par de golpes esperando un poco, escuchó unos pasos firmes y la puerta se abrió, Lincoln miró a su rubia hermana y le preguntó si Leni estaba ahí.

—Llegas un poco tarde, enano —Respondió Lori, sin dejar de mirar su celular donde le mandaba textos a Bobby. —, Leni decidió irse sola caminando y dijo que si quieres puedes ayudarla con tu suerte a tener algún descuento, pero apúrate, le prometiste que no tardarías.

Lincoln asintió, se dió la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia el centro comercial. Seriamente pensó en usar a Silver, pero tiró a la basura esa idea rápidamente pensando que su familia la tiraría si lo llegaban a ver usándola.

Luego, siete años después, se seguiría preguntando hasta ese momento si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tan solo hubiese usado a Silver para llegar antes.

**...**

—¿Leni? —Preguntó en voz alta, en medio de la tienda de ropa. —¿Leni, estás por aquí? Vamos, no es chistoso.

Buscó por los alrededores, pero no había señales de ella. Pasó por las escaleras, ignorando las miradas de la gente que observaban a un niño en botarga de ardilla, y bajo a los baños. Normalmente cuando Leni solía perderse, iba a los baños para encontrada por una de sus hermanas, excepto por el. Moría de vergüenza de sólo tener en mente la idea de entrar al baño de damas, pero no le quedaba otra. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, y golpeó la puerta del baño un par de veces para llamar la atención de su hermana mayor.

—¿Leni? ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Repitió eso dos veces, tal vez tres, pero no lo recordaba al intentar revivir el momento siete años después. Se dió la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó una voz.

_—Ayudame, Linky_—¿Leni? —Se volteó rápidamente, confundido, y se acercó a la puerta. —Leni, si estás ahí...

_—Va a atraparme... por favor ayúdame..._ _ya viene..._

Lincoln miró a sus alrededores y notó que no había nadie. ¿Acaso no estaba lleno de gente el centro comercial? Lo ignoró, y se dió cuenta que si fingía un poco su voz podría pensar que es alguna clase de chica en una botarga y nadie podría sospechar de que era un niño. Entró, y vio un baño como el de hombres, pero más... limpio. ¿Las mujeres son así de higiénicas? Claro, el se preocupaba por la limpieza también, pero los otros chicos no, haciendo que tanto el baño del centro comercial como el de la escuela estuvieran llenos de mugre y envolturas tiradas a los retretes. No había nadie mas que el, entonces se adentró más en busca de Leni a pasos lentos.

—Castiga exhausto el p-p-p-p... mierda...

Tendría que practicar ese trabalenguas más tarde. Volteó la vista hacia uno de los baños, entonces vio algo de su atención. Se acercó a él y lo tomó, y se dio cuenta que era un zapato con una mancha de sangre en la parte izquierda.

—Es de L-L-Leni...

De repente, escuchó un ruido en el último baño, como si alguien golpeara fuerte, intentando salir, Lincoln se acercó lentamente, más que antes, entonces, justo antes de llegar a esa puerta, los golpes pararon, y Lincoln abrió la puerta con miedo. No había nada, estaba vacía.

«¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? —Pensó, mientras la volvía a cerrar.»

_Castiga..._

Lincoln se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con la intención de irse... y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Lincoln volteó y de ella salió un payaso con traje plateado y mechones rojos alrededor de su calva, asustando a Lincoln de un sobresalto que lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo de espaldas. El payaso lo miró, sonriente, con sus ojos amarillos de depredador.

_Exhausto..._

—Veo que estás buscando a alguien, L-L-Li-Li-Linky —Dijo, intentando imitar la tartamudez del niño de cabellos negros. —. ¿Por que no vienes? —Preguntó, empezando a avanzar hacia el, mientras que Lincoln intentaba alejarse a tropezones.

_El poste tosco y recto..._

Lincoln se levantó, y vio como la boca del payaso empezó a abrirse mostrando grandes y filosos dientes, entonces Lincoln comprendió algo, no era cualquier sangre, vio la bota otra vez y se dio cuenta que era la sangre de Leni. Quiso ponerse a llorar, sollozar o al menos derramar una lágrima, el miedo sólo lo dominaba más y más, y ver al payaso haciéndole burlas no ayudaba en absoluto. De repente, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lanzar el zapato, lo hizo, y el payaso extrañamente hizo un gruñido, Lincoln lo interpretó al principio como enojo, luego, como uno de dolor, y más tarde se daría cuenta que en realidad era uno de miedo.

_E insist__e infausto.._.

Mientras el payaso soltó ese gruñido, Lincoln Loud salió corriendo del lugar, en dirección a su casa.

_Que vio espectros_.

Jamás volvió a ver a Leni.

**...**

_—Vaya. —Dijo Clyde._

_—B-B-Bueno, eso fue lo que _pasó.

_Clyde puso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, en señal de pésame.__—Lo siento, amigo. No fue tu culpa._

_—Por supuesto que lo f-fue. —Sacó de forma brusca la mano de Clyde. —Sí tan solo hubiese llevado a Silver t-tal vez..._

_—Pero no pudiste saberlo —Lo interrumpió. —, fue _Eso_, Lincoln. El fue quien la mató._

_—¡Pero yo fui quien lo permitió al no llegar antes! —Lincoln miró a Clyde, quien estaba sorprendido por el tono de su amigo. —M-Maldición, lo s-siento, Cly..._

_—¡Oye, Clyde! —Vociferó Lori, desde la entrada y comenzando a caminar hacia el escritorio donde estaban ellos. —¿De casualidad viste mis llaves?_

_Lincoln rápidamente subió el cuello de su gabardina y bajo la vista. Lori lo vio, pero no lo reconoció._

_—¿Quien es tu amigo? —Preguntó, extrañada de que Clyde haya invitado a alguien. —No estarán aquí para tomar alcohol, ¿Verdad?_

_—Claro que no, Lori, nosotros sólo..._

_Lincoln se levantó de repente, y pasando al lado de Lori, salió de la biblioteca a pasos rápidos, mientras sus pisadas retumbaban por todo el edificio._

_Mientras caminaba por las frías calles, se fijó en el parque y pudo ver un pequeño globo flotando por ahí, Lincoln hizo una mueca de disgusto, y siguió caminando._

_—Ve a molestar a alguien más. —Dijo, sacando su botella de licor y tomando un largo trago._

_Luego, m__iró al cielo, con esperanza de que Lynn siguiera despierta y le dejara pasar la noche en su casa._


	8. 11 AM

**11 PM**

—¿Quieres dejar de fumar tan cerca mío? —Liam tosió un poco luego de preguntar, se aclaró la garganta. —Me pone mal el humo desde siempre, Jodan.

—Oh, vamos, viejo —Respondió la chica, mientras exhalaba algo de humo sobre el rostro de Liam, haciendolo toser. —, no nos vemos hace años y lo primero que haces es quejarte, además, tú también llegaste a fumar, ¿Recuerdas?

Rusty, quien estaba sentado al lado Jordan y Chandler, bufó por un momento mientras seguía mirando su celular, luego de unos segundos, habló.

—Fue el día en el que les conté que ví a Rocky guiñarme el ojo en una fotografía.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Rusty. Chandler, quien estaba senta al lado de Liam, sonrió levemente al recordar esos días.

—¿Estabamos todos juntos en ese entonces? —Preguntó Jordan, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—No —Dijo Zach de forma cortante. —. Clyde estaba unos días en casa de parientes lejanos, volvió a finales de Julio, en la batalla de... no recuerdo.

—La pelea a pedradas —Terminó Chandler por él mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso de plástico. —, a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Clyde?

—En la entrada, esperando a Lincoln —Dijo Liam. —. Son las dos y media de la tarde, debería estar aquí hace quince minutos.

Mientras hablaban, oyeron la puerta abrirse, junto con unos pasos acercandose hacia ellos, voltearon, y se encontraron con un chico alto, de gabardina oscura, y unos pequeños mechones blancos sobresaliendo de su cabello negro mal teñido. Chandler sonrió nuevamente.

—Miren quién dejó crecer su cabello, ¿Y qué pasa con ese color y esas ropas, acaso estás haciendo tu propia versión de la familia Addams?

Lincoln rió también.

—Cierra la boca, narizón.

Luego, todo el grupo comenzó a reír también.

* * *

—¿Estás bebiendo alcohol a las once de la mañana? —Preguntó Lynn, sorprendida al ver a su hermano. —Linc, creo que realmente tienes un problema.

—No —Respondió mientras guardaba la botella dentro de su abrigo. —. Sólo quiero ahogar algunos pensamientos, ya sabes, lo que cualquier persona quiere —Lincoln levantó la mirada y vio a Lynn, observándolo fijamente. —. ¿Qué?

—Sólo quiero saber dónde has estado estos años, es todo.

Lincoln tragó saliva.

—Cuando salí a principios de agosto pasaba de ciudad en ciudad como un desamparado, llegué a un orfanato, años después logré que publiquen una novela mía, listo ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Lynn lo miró, incrédula mientras soltaba su taza de café, años atrás estaría bebiendo huevos en un vaso o licuados de proteína, pero ya no. Hace tiempo decidió dejar los deportes en una gran medida, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó, enojada. —¿No vas a profundizar en nada, ni decirme cómo te fue?

—Me fue bien —Respondió de forma seca. —. ¿Y en cuanto a tí? Viendo la casa, noto que está más limpia, lo cuál muestra que las chicas y mis padres no estuvieron un tiempo, ¿Qué pasó?

Lynn puso una mueca de disgusto por unos momentos, pero contestó rápido.

—Se fueron luego de lo que pasó con Leni, no podían quedarse en esta casa, Lori consiguió un trabajo, Luna está por sacar un disco de música, Lola sigue en sus desfiles de moda, Lisa sigue dando clases... el resto o sigue estudiando, o está viviendo con nuestros padres, en cuanto a mí... no conseguí una beca por mis habilidades deportivas, mamá y papá me dejaron la casa debido a que no necesitaban venderla, actualmente estudio psicología... lo normal, hace poco terminé una relación, creeme, los chicos del pueblo son idiotas, además... ¡Oye!

Lynn levantó la mirada, y se encontró a su hermano con la espalda en la silla, de brazos cruzados, y durmiendo con tranquilidad mientras daba un pequeño silvido con su nariz, de pronto levantó los párpados y la miró, para luego acomodarse en su silla.

—La idea era que me dijeras cómo y cuándo se fueron tus padres, no que me cuentes tu vida, menos la del resto.

—Dirás nuestros padres —Corrigió. —. Y eso no fue muy amable.

—¿Desde cuando eres más amable de lo que yo era?

—Las cosas cambian, hermanito.

Lincoln se levantó del asiento, sin hablarle a su hermana ni mirarle, cuando llegó a la entrada a la sala, se volteó y se señaló a si mismo.

—Yo también, enana. —Y fue a sentarse al sillón.

Lincoln sacó la pequeña botella escondida en un bolsillo interior, no para beber, sino para observarla con mas detalle, la había ganado en una apuesta con otro escritor hace tiempo, se sentía raro con saber que no mucha gente de su edad solía llegar a publicar libros, mucho menos novelas, entonces la volvió a guardar mientras recordaba las palabras del sujeto que le dio la botella.

«¿Realmente crees que publicar una sola novela va a hacer que tengas la vida solucionada?»

—¿A quién le importa? —Preguntó Lincoln. De pronto volteó al escuchar el sonar del teléfono.

—¿Podrías contestar por mí, Lincoln? —Preguntó su hermana desde la cocina.

Lincoln suspiró por un momento, pensó por un momento que si lo dejaba hospedarse en la casa, lo menos que podría hacer era atender el teléfono por ella. Se levantó con pesadez y camino hacia el telefono, atendiendo y poniendo el auricular en su oreja.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Eh, Lynn, eres tú? —_Preguntó la voz en la otra línea.

Entonces Lincoln colgó rápidamente, sin expresión alguna.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó Lynn acercándose a él.

—Rita —Respondió sin verla y volviendo al sillon. —. Colgué rápidamente antes de que piense que era yo. Tranquila, seguro volverá a llamar.

Y no se equivocó. Al cabo de unos de segundos el teléfono volvió a sonar y Lynn lo tomó poniendo el auricular en su oreja.

—¿Hola, mamá? Sí, yo... estoy bien —De prontó, miró a su hermano, sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la ventana. —. ¿Qué? No, era un... ¡No! no es mí... sólo colgó por accidente, yo... —El rostro de la exdeportista cambió a uno de sorpresa. —¿En serio? Oh, entonces... sí, claro, pueden... sí, adiós, mamá. —Y colgó.

—¿Qué quería? —Preguntó Linc sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

—Quería... vendrá aquí de visita mañana, llamó para avisar, así que...

Lincoln volteó rápidamente.

—No es buena idea. Créeme, están mejor en donde sea que estén.

—¿Lo dices por que no quieres que te vean, o por que realmente hay peligro en este pueblo?

Lincoln se levantó, se dirigió la puerta, mientras tenía la mano en la perilla, volteó.

—Un poco de todo.

—¿Te volverás a ir? —Ignoró lo que dijo, y se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sólo necesito algo de aire, nada del otro mundo, me reuniré con uno amigos, así que volveré más tarde, no me esperes. —Y salió por la puerta, sin despedirse.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Royal Woods, cauteloso de que el payaso podría volver a salir, miro su reloj, las once con cincuenta y dos de la mañana.

—Aún me queda tiempo para hacer una parada.


End file.
